Surrounded By Monsters
by Germany11
Summary: Joffrey was never killed during his wedding. Tyrion never married Sansa. Sansa Stark is still to be wed to Ramsay Bolton, however Joffrey doesn't want to give up tormenting his toy just yet and travels to Winterfell with her. Now, Sansa has to try and survive two monsters instead of just one. *Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay/Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa*
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't happy about this at all. Losing his favorite toy to torment to some northern bastard made only legitimized by himself anyways. Once a Bastard always a Bastard, Joffrey thought to himself. A bastard didn't even deserve the prize he was even getting. Joffrey really didn't even care if now this bastard was the only heir to his allies in the north house Bolton. He didn't really know much about house Bolton other than that their sigil was an upside down flayed man. Much to his own amusement. The king made a mental note that when he returned home he would ordered someone to be flayed for his own amusement. Roose Bolton the head of the house was the one who betrayed and killed Robb Stark, Joffrey knew that much as well. The main disappointment the king felt was that he couldn't serve the she wolf her traitor brother's head at his wedding due to his grandfather not allowing it. It angered Joffrey to no end. He was the king! A king can do as he wants! Whatever he wants!

Still here the king was sitting in his royal wagon train heading back to the shit hole of Winterfell. He hated the last time he was there a couple years back when he was meeting his betrothed at the time. Not once did he really enjoy his trip except when he got news of the baby wolf falling from a window. That amused Joffrey very much, though how his disgusting uncle imp dared to treat him after that angered Joffrey more than anything and ruined the only fun he had there.

This time though was worse. He didn't want to go at first. Honestly he never wanted to come back to Winterfell ever again. The thought of just burning the whole place down and having it gone forever was much more appealing idea. When he got the news from his grandfather that he would have to give up his favorite plaything Joffrey went into a rage.

"Why not marry the bitch off to the imp?" Joffrey had told his grandfather. That honestly would have been the most amusing thing Joffrey could think of to do the wolf bitch. Imaging her with the imp was a hilarious thought.

"The thought did cross my mind." His grandfather did respond at the time but before the king was able to protest more his bitch of a mother told him to listen to what his grandfather had to say.

"You know as well as I do your grace that my son is nowhere to be found to do just that."

"We can send more men to find him." Joffrey waved his hand and scoffed.

Tywin didn't even bother commenting how that was not even an option while they were still in war with Stannis." If Tyrion hadn't fled to faraway lands then that's what would have been done. But, we don't have that possibility to us any longer," Tywin's voice was bitter. "We need control of the North and now that Roose Bolton is the warden of the North and loyal to the crown we need to make sure that our control of the North is not lost again. So marrying off Sansa Stark will give the Bolton's full control of the North and by doing so we shall have the North." His grandfather words were so matter of fact that it angered the king more than whenever the imp chastised him.

Tywin was no king. I am the king, Joffrey thought to himself then. "She belongs to me!" He yelled at his grandfather which only made the room silent. His grandfather's stare never left the green eyes of the king. Never would he admit that his grandfather could be very intimidating. After long moments of silence and a cold stare his grandfather did speak up again.

"The Stark girl is not going to be wasted for your pleasures as you are already married and she will give us the North this way." The tone in his grandfather's voice made it very clear that the king would not win this battle.

"Very well," Joffrey spoke again, "But, I shall accompany her on this trip with you grandfather and make sure everything goes exactly how I wish it." His own voice tried to mimic the coldness and authoritative voice his grandfather had used on him. His mother tried to protest but Joffrey would not here it. He wanted to have as much fun with his favorite toy before she would no longer be around for him to play with anymore.

His grandfather eyes stayed fixated on him on the ride back to Winterfell. Joffrey was crossing his arms annoyed and acting like a spoiled child the whole ride. Commenting how bland the north was. "If it bores you so much, you could have stayed at the keep." His grandfather's words were condescending. Joffrey glared at his grandfather.

"Stop the wagon!" He ordered out loud and in mere moments there wagon stopped. His grandfathers annoyed face was as clear as day. "I shall ride the rest of the way with the she wolf." His words were cold and nonchalant. Tywin didn't even bother responding. Obviously irritated but not really wanting to be around his grandson tantrum much longer.

Joffrey left the wagon and walked to the wagon behind his own. The door was opened for him and Sansa couldn't help but jump when her eyes fell upon him. "My Lady," He said simply as he got in and sat in front of her. "I have decided to grace you with my presence the rest of the way." His voice had a hint of cruelty that didn't go unnoticed by her. Despite the threat of the lion she didn't allow her true feelings show.

"If it pleases you, your grace, I appreciate the company." The words were polite. It made the young king smirk. Honestly he didn't want to lose his wolf, he didn't want to have to give her up to a bastard, she was his, his favorite toy to torment.

"So my lady, how do you feel about going home?" mocking venom were in his words.

Sansa kept her composer but he knew the words hurt her. Never faltering on her courtesy as a lady she responded. "It will be nice to see my home again, though I did enjoy my time at Kings Landing." It was a lie and Joffrey knew it. Though, he enjoyed being told what he wanted to hear.

"Kings Landing will miss you, "Another cruel thought of how he planned to marry her off to the imp crossed his mind. "I did try to keep you there."

"Oh, your grace?" She responded confused.

Smiling amused the lion spoke to the wolf. "I had offered to have you married off to my uncle imp, after all I know how much you wanted to marry a Lannister," A chuckle escaped him as she twitched slightly in disgust. It was a subtle twitch that if he didn't know her so well he would have missed it. "Pity that he left after the battle at the Black Water, though, I know you would have preferred to marry me instead." A shiver escaped her and he grinned pleased. On cue she knew the words he wanted to hear.

"My king, those were my dreams. I often fantasized about being your wife," Before he could say anything more to hurt her the next words she spoke cut him deep with jealousy. "You have Margaery and she is a good wife for you, better than I, though I plan on being a good wife to Lord Bolton. So I will be happy even though my engagement with you didn't stay." Those words were lies. She couldn't possibly be happy about marrying a bastard over him. It infuriated Joffrey with so much jealousy. He knew that she would hate being married to the son of the man that killed her brother. They both knew it. He moved closer to her in that moment, his face inches from her face as she gasped in startled fear.

"My lady, I'm sure you've heard the stories that the House Bolton's ancestors wore the skins of flayed Starks. I'm sure I could ask for you if they have made a coat of your traitor brother and mother for you. After all that would make you feel more at home wouldn't it?" His voice was threatening and he soaked in the fear in her eyes as her body trembled at the thought and the disgust showed on her face. Joffrey couldn't help but laugh as he stroked her cheek making her flinch. "I'm sure you will be a good wife to the bastard." His words mocked her and cut deeply into her of what her future was going to be.

More plans he had in store for his toy but for now he wanted her to think about her future. He didn't want to spoil anything. Knowing full well she hated the Boltons for killing her brother. Knowing full well that her life would be miserable. Knowing full well that he wasn't just going to stop tormenting her once she was married. As long as he was staying in Winterfell he was going to make the most of it. The King was going to have what he wanted and what he wanted was to torment her worse than he has ever done before. Joffrey moved back away from her after giving her a mocking kiss on the forehead that made her shutter. His green gaze stayed fixated on her as he watched her try and keep her lady demeanor she was raised to do. Every second of the torment he could see in the eyes that betrayed her was amusing him greatly. They both sat in silence as he left her think. Not needing to say anything more as he knew his previous words were all he needed to do for now would suffice for the rest of the trip. She could try and act as much like a lady as she wanted but it wasn't going to do any good. No one would save her. No one was left to help her. Her father, brothers, sister and mother were dead. She was alone and that brought Joffrey great joy.

The wagon stopped and they both heard one of the men shout. "We have arrived."

Joffrey glanced at Sansa as he got out of the wagon. Smiling he offered his hand to her.

"Shall we go meet your betrothed, my lady?" the false charming voice told her. After a moment of hesitation she placed her hand on his.

"Yes, my king." was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You will be wed to Sansa Stark and she is currently on her way here as we speak."

Ramsay's father's news caught him by surprise. He stared at him. First he was complaining slightly about him flaying a northern lord for not paying his taxes and now he was telling him that He was to be wed to Sansa Stark to secure our hold on the north. Ramsay thought to himself. True-fully he was more concerned with the fact that he couldn't help but picture a fat ugly beast like the wife his father had taken for himself. It made him cringe on the inside. He was never allowed to meet the Starks when his father was their bannerman. It irritated him back then, so he had no idea what so ever how Sansa would even look like.

"I look forward to meeting my betrothed." Ramsay responded knowing his father would want a response. Roose was the only one whose opinion really ever mattered to the bastard of Bolton.

Ramsay could hear Reek whimper a little louder than normal as icy eyes glanced slightly at his pet. The word he said under his breath was not audible and his father didn't even notice, but he knew what my pet had said. No. He was more amused now knowing that his little pet must be being tormented at the thought of his master marrying the woman he knew as a child. Plans of his wedding night was starting to make his cock hard.

"There's more you need to know." Roose voice cut through Ramsay's thoughts. Shifting his body in his chair to hide his growing erection in front of his father was more important than his own fantasy at the moment.

"King Joffrey will be coming here, Tywin Lannister as well." Roose voice didn't falter with his true feelings. Staying calm and collected but they both knew that neither one of them wanted the spoiled king here.

"Why would the king be coming this far north?" Ramsay questioned. It didn't make much sense to him.

"Tywin simply stated that the king wanted to make sure things went accordingly." Roose stated simply.

Ramsay didn't like it. He didn't really feel like having to deal with Joffrey. The fact that the king would even waste his time coming this far north seemed absurd. Ramsay sighed shaking his head annoyed. Still his mind went back on Reek and like clockwork his father spoke again as he was getting up to leave the table.

"As for your plaything, he must stay hidden away while King Joffrey and Tywin Lannister are here." His voice was ordering and it made Ramsay nod. Did he like it? No he didn't. Yet he knew better than arguing about it with his father.

Once his father took his leave to return to his own business, Ramsay smirked. After all he had to punish his pet for that moment of defiance.

"Reek." His voice was kind though threatening.

"Yes master!" Reek squeaked out as the trembling started to be more active.

"Crawl to me, pet." was all that the bastard of Bolton responded.

Reek stumbled as he got down on his hands and knees and tried to go as quickly to his master as he could. Fear was all over his pets face that Ramsay could barely hide his twisted grin. Once Reek had gotten to his masters side Ramsay grabbed his hair and yanked upward hard. Reek screamed in fear and from the painful force Ramsay used. Icy eyes stared straight into his pet's eyes. An amused face on the sadistic bastard of the Dreadfort.

"Oh, silly Pet. Bad Reek. Did you think you could hide things from me?" The words as kind as they sounded had danger behind them and made Reek go into a panic.

"No... M-Master! Reek good! Reek loyal! Reek wouldn't do bad! Please master!" His pleading sobs were making Ramsay ever harder. His mind drifted to having his loyal dog suck his cock. Reek had to be punished, though and Ramsay having Reek pleasure his master would be a mercy. One his pet didn't deserve right now.

"Reek, you say you weren't bad yet you lie to my face right now. Oh Reek. How slow you learn. Don't worry, I'll teach you not to lie all over again. Wouldn't you like that mercy Reek? After all you wouldn't want to keep lying to me would you?" The words were mocking and dangerous and Ramsay knew full well his pet was terrified as Reek pissed himself.

"P-please Master!... I-I can be good! Please another chance! I won't lie I swear it!" Before Reek could ramble on and on, Ramsay slammed his head into the table hard. Reek cried out as his nose started to gush out blood.

"Tell you what. We'll play a game. If you win I will only flay one of your fingers for your lie. If I win, I get to flay more of your chest. Aren't I merciful pet? Giving you another chance. One that you don't deserve but I give you cause of my kindness."

Reek cried and trembled violently. Trying so hard to say the right words. The words they both knew Ramsay wanted to hear. "Yes. Master! Thank you! I was bad! I don't deserve your mercy! Thank you for mercy master!"

Ramsay licked his lips. Oh how he loved it when his favorite pet whimpered and cried. Thanking him for his mercy when Ramsay was feeling generous always made Ramsay rock hard. Tormenting Reek was some of the best amusement he could ever have. Though, soon Ramsay would have a new play thing. A wife who would learn to love and appreciate the bastard of Bolton as much as Reek had learned to do. It took a considerable amount of effort for Ramsay not to fuck his pet right then and there. To rip him bloody. To hear him scream and cry and then thank Ramsay for his generosity for showing any affection to such a hideous creature that was the once proud Kraken had become.

"Now Reek. Pay attention. I know you're dim witted but it's a simple game. I have to see if you'll lie to me again. You wouldn't want to lie to me again would you Reek?" The voice was calm.

"No! Master! I'm good!" Reek answered quickly filled with fear of what was to come.

Ramsay knew all too easily that his games he always won. Still Reek always tried his best and every time Reek lost he only had himself to blame and Reek knew it. "Good. Because if you lie, I'll know. Here's how the game works. I'll ask you a couple of questions and you'll answer honestly. If you lie you lose." Ramsay saw the fear in his pet's eyes. He knew all too well Reek would be battling between the absolute truth and what Ramsay wanted to hear.

"First question. Why did you seem so upset about the news of my betrothal? Do you want your master to lose the North Reek? That would be really bad of you to think after all I have been so kind to you haven't I?" Ramsay always knew how to play his words and make them a trap. Reeks obvious panic on his face showed true. He knew that Reeks broken mind was trying so hard to find the right words. After several moments of Reek not answering Ramsay was starting to get impatient. "You have three seconds to answer Reek or you lose. One..." His pet was panicking more as he was trying to form words but was having difficulty due to his fear. "Two..." Ramsay was about to say three but Reeks voice blurted his answer as fast as he could.

"I.. I.. I was scared you'd hurt her master!..." Dread filled his eyes as Ramsay smiled a cruel smile and shook his head. Reaching his hand out Ramsay petted the broken man on his head. Reek flinched and trembled with the touch, but still moved into as well. Like it was the only comfort that his broken pet could receive. It was so sweet and so foolish of his pet that it just made him smile.

"Reek. Sansa will be my wife. She will belong to me. Like you do Reek. Would you really want me to be denied what I would want to do with what's mine?" A trap and Reek knew it. The obvious despair filled all of Reek. There was no way his pet could avoid any type of punishment and he knew it. The broken Kraken was trapped, damned all due to Ramsay's play with words.

"Master! Forgive me! You're right! She will be yours! Like Reek is yours! Please forgive me!" The meek voice was filled with panic.

With planned silence Ramsay simply looked into his now beyond terrified pet. "Oh my sweet, idiot, pet, you know I can't let you think that you have any say on how I treat what's mine. If I don't train you how could you ever learn? It's a mercy to have you learn before you fuck up again. You know that don't you, Reek?" With a whine Reek nodded and mumbled thank you which he knew his master would want to hear.

"There, there, Reek. Master will teach you. I am patient after all. Now for the next question. Tell me all you know about my soon to be wife."

Reek winced at the question. The trembling increased greatly. His eyes seemed lost. Trying so hard to find the right answer to his master's question. Ramsay just sat back and waited. "I..I don't know much master... Reek can't remember!" His voice was in a panic.

The bastard of Bolton was not pleased. "You lose." He stated shaking his head disappointed.

"Master I'm telling the truth! Please! I can't remember that far back! Please forgive Reek! Loyal Reek!" The broken voice cried. They both knew that Ramsay wasn't going to be kind tonight.

Ramsay just smiled a dark smile. Shaking his head. "You didn't try hard enough, I'm afraid. You lost."

"Wait! Master! Please!" Reek begged. "She likes stories and songs! She's beautiful! She likes to be the best lady she can be! I have never known her to falter in her courtesy!" His voice was breaking with how much of a panic he was in.

All Ramsay could think about was how he was going to break his new toy. It excited him. As much as he wasn't looking forward to dealing with the spoiled King he was looking forward to having some fun with his soon to be wife. All the games he could play with her. However, now he was with Reek and a sadistic smile appeared on the bastard of Bolton's face.

"Good job, Reek," He hesitated to give his pet some hope. "But, it seems that you are still lying to me. After all you aren't Theon Greyjoy. You are Reek. Poor Reek, you should know better. I'm sorry but you broke the rules." He tricked his pet. Ramsay smiled as Reek flew into a full on panic attack. After all, Reek was doomed from the start. No matter how he answered the question there would be a lie. These games are what amused Ramsay. Playing games his pet wasn't smart enough to win. As much fun Ramsay was about to have his mind still thought of what was to come soon with his wedding coming near.


	3. Chapter 3

All she could feel is disgust as she placed her hand on the Kings. He was no king, he was a monster. He was just as much of a bastard as the son of a traitor that she was being forced to marry. How was she going to get through this? How was she going to be alright? She didn't know. She just wanted to turn back time. Live the days of her younger youth, the days she often fantasized about escaping back then. Seven hells, she was so just a stupid child back then. The wolf would have done anything to be back home. Now she was home. What made it worse was that this wasn't her home anymore. She would never again see her family again. Never be able to talk to her mother, never endure her sister's tricks that she actually missed more than anything now and she would never feel like a free wolf again.

The green eyes that mocked her on the boy she used to want to be married to made her skin crawl. That's the only reason he even bothered coming back here. This bastard king just wanted to torment her, he couldn't even let her be in peace on the trip home. Old Gods, how she hated him! Old Gods, how she hated the Boltons! If Roose never betrayed her brother, she may have been returning home with Robb instead. The Gods weren't kind enough to answer her prayers. Gods how she prayed to come home! Not like this though! She never wanted this!

The door of the wagon opened, the cruel eyes fell upon her and made her feel so small. A grin appeared on the blond king's face. "Shall we, my lady?" His mocking voice made her cringe inwardly. Nothing could be worse than to be around Joffrey she thought to herself. No one could be as cruel as Joffrey. Could they?

With her usual courtesy she gave a small smile. Not wanting to show him that she was absolutely disgusted by this. "Yes your grace."

He went first out of the wagon and helped her down the steps. "Thank you, my king." Her words had a bit of venom that he simply ignored as he was obviously too excited about her suffering. His arm wrapped around her own with such possessiveness that she felt sick. Stay focused, she told herself as her eyes avoided him looking at her now ruined home. It saddened her what became of Winterfell under the Bolton's control.

"I have to say Winterfell looks better than the last time I was here. Wouldn't you agree?." He mocked her. She simply stayed silent. After a moment of silence, Joffrey tugged her arm to walk forward almost causing her to trip. His action showed she annoyed him by her silence. She didn't care. The only good thing about this was soon that she would never have to see him again.

She could see Roose standing closer to the entrance. Rage was starting to fill her whole body. That traitorous shit shouldn't be alive. He should be dead not Robb! His fat wife Walda should be dead over her mother! She wanted to avenge her family with everything that was in her. A shiver of rage didn't go unnoticed by Joffrey as he smiled at her and stroked her arm slightly, pulling her closer to his side as they walked. Her emotional pain was giving him a sadistic pleasure and with that what others would find as a comforting gesture on his part, she knew better it was just to make her feel worse.

Tywin Lannister, took his place at her other side and she felt trapped between two lions. She was a wolf that she knew at least. She wouldn't allow them to intimidate her. So she smiled her usual lady like smile. Keeping her mask on.

The grey blue eyes of Roose Bolton fell on her and a slight twitch of a smirk made her almost shiver. Luckily for her he turned her eyes on the bastard king. "Greetings, your grace." He gave a polite bow.

"Yes, yes, Greetings to you as well Lord Bolton," His voice was a bit uncaring and Sansa noticed the irritated look Tywin gave his grandson. With a small glance down at Sansa, Joffrey turned his attention back to Lord Bolton. "I must say Lord Bolton, I was very pleased to hear how you stabbed that traitor in the heart. I wish I could have been there to see it." Sansa's heart sank at his words. Again, Joffrey found ways to hurt her even when she was so close to getting away from him for good.

"Yes well, House Bolton is loyal to the crown." Was all Roose responded. Murderous traitor! Sansa wanted to scream. Joffrey though seemed to be pleased with how much distress he had caused her.

Tywin was obviously displeased with his grandson. "Lord Bolton." He greeted to break the awkward silence.

"Lord Lannister." Roose gave a simple nod that sufficed for them both.

The world is built by killers, so you better get used looking at them. The memory of the Hounds words to her made her shiver slightly. She was so naive then. Not anymore. She knew the world had many evils. She just happened to be stuck with the worse of them.

The grey eyes went on her. "Lady Sansa." His voice was calm but she could sense the cruelty behind them. Joffrey wasn't letting go of her arm in fact he added more pressure causing her a bit of pain which made her curtesy a bit awkward. No one really paid much attention to that. They didn't care about her. Just her name. Her worth. She wasn't foolish enough to believe otherwise.

"Let me introduce my son, Ramsay Bolton." He turned and Ramsay came into view. The first thing she noticed was the bastard of Bolton's eyes. They were the same cruel grey blue eyes of his father. Though his features were not unattractive if she didn't know who he was then she would have perhaps called him handsome. She had learned through Joffrey however, that looks can be deceiving.

Ramsay smiled as he stepped up to her. Obviously expecting Joffrey to let her arm go in that moment. All eyes stared at the three of them. With a cruel smirk after a long hesitation Joffrey released her arm. Ramsay gave a quick bow to the king and turned his full attention on to Sansa. He took her hand in his. "Pleasure to meet you m'lady." his lips touched her skin and almost made her tremble from nervousness.

"Pleasure is all mine, my lord." Never forgetting her manners. Honestly she felt disgusted, though she also felt glad that she was no longer trapped in the bastard king's arms.

She could feel the spoiled king's eyes on her.

"We shall discuss business." Tywin spoke to Roose which caused Ramsay to take his glance off his wolf for a moment. Sansa couldn't read his expression but she knew it wasn't good.

"Discussing endeavors without the King." Joffrey blurted out annoyed as he turned to the more authoritative demeanor men than him. Roose and Tywin were obviously not pleased with the spoiled King. Ramsay also showed slight Irritation but didn't speak a word.

Tywin faced his grandson and raised a brow. The king just stared back obviously bothered that they would dare have business to discuss without him. "I'm sure the king is tired after a long trip here and would much rather retire to his chambers until diner is prepared." Tywin spoke so nonchalant but at the same time dangerous. Ramsay snickered slightly but not loud enough to be heard by anyone but her. She could understand his amusement with the scene. Very few could order a king around like Tywin could. It must have been entertains for the bastard to witness.

"I'm not tired," Joffrey words were more of a growl. Tywin gave a stare that sent shivers down her spine. After what seemed like an eternity, Joffrey back down. "Very well," Was all he said before he turned his cruel eyes back on Sansa. Sansa didn't even notice that she moved slightly closer to Ramsay which made the bastard of Bolton smile a secret smile. Joffrey came closer to Sansa and gave her his charming smile that she knew was taunting her. "I shall see you at dinner then." Amused at how she averted her eyes he took his leave to his temporary chambers.

"Shall I show you to your chambers m'lady?" Ramsay finally spoke to her. He offered her his arm and she took it politely.

"Thank you, my lord." Honestly she just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be around the Bolton's, she didn't want to be around the king, and she just wanted to be alone.

So they walked the familiar route of Winterfell. This wasn't her Winterfell anymore and she had to remember that. They both walked in silence, though the smile that was on Ramsay face made Sansa on guard. He can't be worse than Joffrey she kept telling herself. No one is worse than Joffrey. As they went up the stairs and took a long corridor she realized that they were approaching her old room. It made her heart sank. Oh how many times did she pray to be home, she couldn't even remember. To lay in her old bed, to sing the songs that once made her so happy and to be with her family. Those hopes were killed so long ago. When this bastards father who now held her arm killed Robb. She would escape this life. She knew she would. Where would she go though?

"King Joffrey seemed possessive of you." Ramsay spoke a little amused. His voice cut off her thoughts. He only gave her a glance as they were almost at the door to her old room.

"The king is possessive of things he views as his." Her words had more venom than she actually wanted to show. Ramsay just nearly chuckled as he stopped them from walking right in front of the door. He released her arm and turned to face her. His hand lifted up and stroked her cheek. His callous hand made her shiver with his touch. He paid no attention to it.

"M'lady, he's just going to have to realize you are no longer his and are now mine." The comforting words had something hidden in them that the wolf couldn't pin point. She just nodded slightly as she felt goosebumps start to form on her arms.

With a snicker, Ramsay smirked as he removed his hand and got a key out of his pocket. "My poor lady, you must be cold. After all, Winter is coming." The words mocked her family words but she bit down on the venomous retort she wanted to say back.

"I have a surprise for you m'lady! So before I open the door I want you to close your eyes and trust me to lead you in. You can trust your future husband after all. You can do that can't you m'lady?" The excitement in his voice worried her. Although he worded it as a question she knew better. She knew she didn't have much choice but to comply in his wishes.

"Of course, my lord." She hesitated but closed her eyes.

"Very good." The wolf could hear the key turning in the lock, the door opening but then nothing. Sansa was about to open her eyes and see what game he was playing with her when strong hands pulled her in softly. Sansa walked carefully trying not to trip. What was this bastard planning?

Ramsay left go of her after leading her several steps. She heard his footsteps go behind her. With a slight laugh he leaned in close to her ear. Placing a soft kiss on her ear that made her tremble it reminded her too much of Joffrey's taunts. "You can open your eyes m'lady."

The moment Sansa did her heart break in her chest. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. This feeling hasn't hit her since Joffrey made her look at her father's head. 'Look at him!' Joffrey's voice played in her mind. 'How long do you want me to look?' Her response played in her head. 'As long as it pleases me.' Ramsay was cruel. Joffrey was cruel. The wolf knew that now. Sansa wasn't naive to it anymore.

"Don't you like your gift?" Ramsay's amusement wasn't hidden.

On the bed was a pelt. A black fur pelt. It wasn't just from any animal. It was from her baby brother's direwolf. Shaggydog. She had learned that the Umbers had given Rickon to the Bolton's and that he was killed. She had cried for weeks after she found out from Joffrey about it. Stomach turning she had to stop herself from throwing up.

"I figured you would like something familiar to make it easier here." His voice was cold and dark.

A tear slid down Sansas cheek and with a smirk Ramsay kissed it. Sansa pulled away, her eyes widening as she saw a flash of danger went through his icy eyes. "Well, m'lady. You must be so tired. I shall return and escort you to dinner. Would you like that?"

No you bastard! She wanted to scream at him. How could he do this to her! They were all monsters! All bastards all of them! "Yes, my lord." Her voice was just a whisper as she couldn't take her eyes off the pelt of her brother's direwolf. Ramsay didn't say anything else as he left the room closing the door. They both knew the pain he wanted to cause her he had succeeded. Once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore the tears she had held back for so long came rushing out. She fell to her knees and gripped tightly onto the pelt and cried into the soft warm fur. Hatred for them all was all she felt. The wolf was escaping one monster but being given to another.


	4. Chapter 4

This room bored him to no end. Why would anyone want to ever live like this? The room was bland and boring. Nowhere even close to befitting for the king of the seven kingdoms. Were they really trying to insult him? They probably were! After all his aggravating grandfather had the nerve to not discuss business with him! Sending the king to his room like a child infuriated him! How dare him! Joffrey huffed angrily and kicked his bed for now. If it wasn't for his stupid plaything he wouldn't have even been here in the first place. That made his anger for his grandfather completely fall on his wolf bitch! She'll pay for his discomfort here! Every moment he would be around her he swore to the seven God's he'd make her miserable!

His eyes fell on his favorite crossbow. All his package belongings have already been brought up to his chambers. How images of tying Sansa to the bed and marking her entire body with arrows aroused his sadistic nature. Joffrey enjoyed doing that to the whore. He could enjoy doing it to the wolf bitch! No. That's to kind for her! When the lion attacked the little wolf it would have to be perfect. The fantasy was bliss for him.

Now though he was bored. That issue had to be dealt with. Maybe he would order a whore to his chamber to release some of his growing frustrations on. Not sexually. No. Whores weren't worthy of him. Besides the only true sexual thoughts he felt were for two women. His wife who managed to fulfill his darker fantasies by willing to indulge with him. Though he knew his true sexual fantasy was taking what he wanted from the wolf. Having his way with her was what he wanted. Making her scream in pain and ruining her forever! Now that was what he wanted. As a King anything he wanted was his.

Joffrey would often tell Sansa back in Kings Landing how he planned on having his way with her. That she wouldn't be able to stop him. The fear that she would try to hide from him but never could often made him want to rape her in that moment. No. He would resist. Making her more afraid of the day that would come often was enough for his satisfaction. The poor wolf didn't realize that day was coming soon.

For now, he was bored. Should he go for a hunt? Maybe there would be a direwolf still around? Killing a wolf would be fun. Joffrey sighed. Regardless of what he did he hated being coped up in this boring room. So as he stood he grabbed his crossbow and strapped it to his back with some bolts. Maybe he could shoot some peasants. A dark laugh escaped him as he made his way out of the room.

Walking around Winterfell was boring and most people ignored him. Only the Lannister guards that his mother insisted come to protect him gave him much mind. That angered him the disrespect of these northerners. He should order them all to be killed he thought to himself. As he looked down from the top of the stairs at the crowd of people carrying on with their lives he wondered who he should practice his aim on. His green eyes glanced the crowd, his eyes stopped on a petite woman polishing some shoes. With a smirk he started to unstrap his crossbow and started to prepare it. Cranking it back and putting a bolt in place. A dark smile formed on his lips as he aimed.

The second after he pulled the trigger the woman screamed in pain as she fell over in agony. Screaming and crying as she held her stomach. Blood was turning the ground a pretty shade of red. The crowd looked around. No one moved to help her. He wondered if they were expecting it to be a Bolton. That house cruelty was even known by him. When no one could see a Bolton anywhere a couple of women came to help the screaming woman Joffrey had cruelly shot for no reason.

"Oh, more targets." His words were more to himself. As he started to prepare another bolt once he leaned back up a brown haired woman was standing in front of him. It startled Joffrey for a moment.

"Target practice?" She asked curiously. She didn't seem to be bothered by his actions at all. That made Joffrey more intrigued by this strange woman. Did she even know who he was? She must have not by her lack of courtesy around him. The lion let it slide for now as he was curious by the smile that formed on her lips.

"Yes, my lady." He simply said in his charming tone. She wasn't a lady he could tell. No lady would be dressed like she was.

"May I try?" She asked with a cruel smile. That caught the king off guard. With a glance at the women trying to help the other woman he had injured a smirk formed his features.

"Aim for the red head down there." His voice was very amused. Honestly he was wishing in that moment that the red head he was targeting was Sansa. The thought was turning him on, still he kept focused on this woman who was catching his interest. She was probably the only interesting thing he had seen so far being here.

With a sadistic smile she took the crossbow from Joffrey. Aiming the weapon at the red head that the king had pointed out. Only being helped by Joffrey a little with teaching her how it worked. With a sneer she pulled the trigger. Less than a second latter the red haired woman screamed. The shot hit her in the back. All the other women started screaming now and running scared that they would be next. Joffrey and the woman next to him laughed in amusement as the two women on the ground cried and begged for their lives.

"Nice aim for a woman." Joffrey said very pleased as she handed the crossbow back to him.

"I've had practice." The brown haired woman spoke to him very amused with their sadistic game.

"It shows." The king said simply as he prepared the crossbow again and aimed at the first woman he shot. Firing again the bolt went straight into the woman's leg and another scream filled Winterfell. Everyone else seemed to be ignoring the women now, possibly not wanting to be part of the game themselves.

Joffrey turned his attention on the brown haired woman as he prepared for another shot. "Tell me, what is your name my lady?" He asked eagerly.

"Tell me yours first." She responded amused. Sassy this one is. Joffrey would have had her tongue cut out for that if she wasn't entertaining him so much with her own cruelty. As much as Margaery fascinated him he had to admit he liked this woman more with her eagerness to join in with his fun. Even if she was just a lowborn woman.

"King Joffrey." He said as he fired another shot this time killing the red hair woman by hitting her in the throat.

The brown haired woman's face instantly went red from embarrassment. With a pathetic curtesy she gave that only made Joffrey laugh, she spoke a bit more timidly. "Forgive me your grace. My name is Myranda." She spoke as polite as she could.

"You're forgiven. I'm sure as a lowborn woman as yourself you never expected to encounter a king." His voice was mocking which only amused him more as she bit her lip to keep the words back.

"We still have one left, would you like to finish the job?" His voice was charming like they weren't doing something horrendous. The woman on the ground screamed for mercy to whoever was hurting her.

"I'd be honored m'king." She took to crossbow from him. Purposely she aimed and shot the woman in the shoulder to make the poor woman's pain last longer. That made Joffrey hard. Which surprised the king as he only have ever got turned on by his wife and the she wolf. "Oops I missed. May I try again?" She asked faking her sympathies. Joffrey only nodded as he was trying to calm himself from his own arousal.

With a smile she prepared the crossbow again and this time her shot hit the woman in the head. Silencing the screams that filled all of Winterfell.

Myranda turned towards the king and giggled as she handed him his crossbow. "That was fun, m'king. Thank you for the lovely game." Joffrey strapped his crossbow back on his back and grinned at Myranda.

"The pleasure was all mine." An idea formed in his mind. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked with charm. He wasn't ready to be done with this interesting woman. Plus it would infuriate his grandfather. Show his grandfather that he can't keep thinking that he can order a king around! Myranda interested him despite just wanting to irate how grandfather, he would really like to play some games with her. Maybe he could tie her up and make her scream and beg for the fate of the women they just killed.

Myranda turned a bit pale. Which made Joffrey raise a brow. "Your grace, I thank you for the honor, but Lord Ramsay wouldn't be too happy with that idea."

Green eyes stared at her. The lion looking at his prey. "So? I am the King and he's a bastard." Myranda cringed at his words. A secret fear that made Joffrey more dead set on his decision.

"Your grace, he is no longer a bastard, he has been legitimized by a-"

Joffrey cut her off getting annoyed of her voice now. "By my royal degree. A degree I could easily change with a stroke of a pen."

That seemed to terrify her. Joffrey could see why. After all what would the bastard of Bolton do if he lost his house name because of a woman? Flay her like their sigil? Now that made him want to find out but he didn't want to lose the North right now.

"M'King. Please forgive my disrespect. I know your word is law and I would be so honored to join you for dinner..." She trembled a little. With a smirk Joffrey decided to give slight pity on the girl.

"Tell you what, you will be the one filling my wine personally."

She seemed to relax slightly more. Even still it was obvious by her face that Ramsay would still be angered at her, which Joffrey honestly didn't care.

"Yes, your grace." Was all she said.

With that Joffrey was satisfied. "Now get more cleaned up and look decent for dinner. I can't have someone with the honor to fill my wine not looking their best." He waved her away. She nodded and said her goodbyes and hurried off. His body shivered with lust as his hand went to his crotch and rubbed slightly through his breeches. The king wondered if she would scream as loud as the others girls if he cut her decent looking face. Another shudder escaped him as he tried to calm himself down. Then the idea of visiting his wolf crossed his mind.

Sansa had no idea how long she had cried holding the pelt of her brother's direwolf against her. All she knew was that she did eventually drift to a non-peaceful sleep. Screams filled her dreams and she didn't know if the screams came from her dream or from the real world. When she was awoken by the handmaidens she had almost forgotten where she was. The reminder of the pelt next to her shot her back into reality.

The handmaidens didn't talk to her at all as they gave her a bath and frankly she was grateful they didn't. She knew she couldn't trust them. The wolf knew she could trust anyone here. They are loyal to the Bolton's she had told herself.

The gown she was given was a beautiful red lace gown that complimented her features beautifully. Sansa didn't care for it. Her eyes in the mirror didn't hide the fact that she had been crying. No one would care. They would all be amused by her suffering. Her name is what they wanted that was it. Ramsay was cruel. She knew that now. Still she refused to give him any satisfaction of scaring her. Joffrey was the only one she knew right now that honestly terrified her to no end. A wolf she was though and she was not going to let anyone tame her.

As one of the handmaidens was still lacing up the back of the gown the door to her chambers opened and the handmaidens gasped in surprise. The cruel smile that Sansa saw in the mirror made her nervous. She wasn't decent. She was vulnerable and the vicious blond king eyes showed that he knew that.

"Your grace, Lady Stark isn't decent!" The handmaiden spoke with a tremble.

"Be gone all of you." Joffrey ordered.

"But your grace!" One of the other handmaidens spoke terrified.

"Now." Was all Joffrey replied and they scurried like rats out of the room. With a sickening chuckle Joffrey closed the door. Sansa was trapped. The lion had his prey alone and there was no escape for the wolf.

Sansa dared not turn around. Her eyes kept stayed on his reflection as he moved closer behind her. "Your grace." She whispered it out with a tremble. Old Gods what was he planning! Was he going to rape her! She was a maiden and she would be ruined if he did! Her stomach began to turn in disgust. "I'm not decent my king..." She whispered out as she saw his dark smile. Old Gods help her! She prayed.

"Here let me help you." As calm as his voice was she was terrified when his finger traced her bare back. Oh gods this is it! He's going to have his way with her Sansa's mind screamed at her. Get away now! Run! Call for help!

"Your skin is so soft." His voice was teasing as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "Can't have you not decent can we?" With a snicker he slowly started to lace her up. Sansa flinched at the movement and stepped forward wanting to avoid him touching her at all.

"Don't move." He growled and she went still. "I can't lace you up if you move. Or would you prefer I undress you?" His voice had a lustful warning.

"Sorry you're right, forgive me..." The words were almost not audible. Silent tension took over the room as very slowly he laced her up. The danger of that any moment he could throw her to the ground and take her didn't leave. Sansa could see in the reflection that he was eating her terror up.

When he finished lacing her gown up no one moved for what felt like an eternity. When his arms grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him Sansa almost screamed. His finger traced her neckline. "There we go. Ready for dinner?"

"Thank you..." The words came out as she knew these games. The bastard king always wanted her to tell him what he wanted to hear. They were always lies. A part of her guessed that he knew her words were lies. It pleased him and that's all that kept her somewhat safe, even if that was a lie all it's own.

"I will escort you to dinner." Sansa heard his words and finally remembered that Ramsay said he would escort her. Would the bastard of Bolton hurt her if she wasn't there when he came for her? Surely he would return soon. What if Joffrey didn't take her to the dining hall? He had the audacity to enter her chambers and stay when she wasn't decent. It wouldn't surprise her if he had an ulterior motive.

"Your grace, my betrothed wanted to escort me to dinner." She choose her words carefully.

Rage like fire flashed through those eyes. "I'd be doing the bastard a favor by escorting you myself." Before the wolf could protest the lion grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her out of the room. She whimpered out in painful protest. She felt like he would yank her arm out of its socket. Slamming the door behind them. They only got a couple steps away from the door before he turned on her. The wolf couldn't even process what had happened until the pain hit her back and the back of her head. Joffrey had slammed her hard against the wall. Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus her eyes again. The back of her head hit hard enough that she was stunned he didn't crack her skull open. That would have been a mercy to die by an accident of too much force from him. Joffrey would never give her that mercy no matter how much she craved it.

Green eyes stared into hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. "My king..." She whispered the words. His hips moved closer against her and her eyes went wide. She could feel that he was hard. Oh Gods this is it! He wouldn't! He can't! No! She tried to push herself from him which only angered him as his hands grabbed her shoulders and slammed her again against the wall. Pain. That's all she felt again.

"Don't," He warned. Her eyes begged him to stop which only made him smile a cruel but innocent smile. His head leaned in as he pressed his forehead against hers. "You will always belong to me wolf bitch. You got that? You're mine, you don't belong to the bastard. You're mine to do with as I please. I am the king." The venom of jealousy and danger were in his whisper to her. The lust in his voice was there. He would take her right then and now and no one could stop him. No one would save her! She was alone! Her body was shaking now. Oh just let me die, she begged in her mind.

"Please..." She barely spoke.

"We have plenty of whores here your grace. A lion doesn't need to play with a wolf." Joffrey growled as he heard the mocking voice and with one last possessive look at his wolf he moved away from her. Sansa still shook with fear as she looked at Ramsay. The look in his eyes were more dangerous than Joffrey's were a few moments ago.

Sansa thanked the old Gods and the new that Joffrey backed away from her. She hated how cruel Ramsay was with giving her the pelt of her brothers direwolf but she couldn't help but move closer to him slowly, never taking her eyes off the dangerous lion that wanted to tear it's teeth in her so badly.

The screams of women did not go unnoticed by the bastard of Bolton. Did he really care when it happened? No. Honestly he just figured that one of the bastard's boys was just having fun. Though when his man Skinner told him it was the king who caused the commotion as amused as he was when he heard that the spoiled king apparently went hunting. Ramsay did joke with Skinner how the King really didn't know how to have a proper hunt like Ramsay did. He even told Skinner if the king stayed long enough he should take him on a real hunt and actually teach the spoiled brat something.

His amusement did go to an anger when he did hear that his bed warmer Myranda had join in on the Kings fun. Did she really think Ramsay wouldn't have found out that she was playing games without his permission? After all he was kind enough to allow her to indulge in the fun of a hunt with him. Now she dared went against him to have her own fun. Ramsay couldn't stop the king from having fun with peasants, his father wouldn't tolerate breaking off an alliance with the Lannister's but his own bitch joining him was unacceptable. He'd have to teach her a lesson tonight. That is if he'd have the free time as he did have a fiancée he had to attend to.

That's when he decided to go escort his betrothed. Ramsay was in such a good mood thinking of the games he could play with the little wolf that he didn't pay much attention to the obvious distressed handmaidens that he sent earlier to get his wolf ready for dinner running past him. No one really wanted to be around him anyways for fear of their own lives.

A scream of pain caught his attention immediately. Normally that sound would have made him grin in amusement. Though, he was approaching his little wolfs chambers and no one should be in the area right now. As Ramsay turned the corner his curiosity instantly was answered.

That spoiled king had her pinned against the wall. She was shaking uncontrollably from terror. Ramsay didn't like to share what was his and now a lion was trying to take what was now his to claim. Ramsay gave a dark smile as he approached. Did the lion really think he was untouchable? After all Ramsay was curious what it would be like to skin a lion alive.

He could see but not interpret what the lion had just said to the little scared wolf. Sansa face said enough for him however. She was his to break and scare after all. She belonged to him now. Not the spoiled king. He'd have to make that point known.

"We have plenty of whores here my king. A lion doesn't need to play with a wolf." Ramsay mocked in a false amused voice that very few could interpret as a very dangerous threat.

The lion growled annoyed. The Kings eyes fell upon the bastard of Bolton. A daring smile was all Ramsay returned. A challenge. A few seconds passed. With a look that Joffrey gave Ramsay's wolf almost threw Ramsay into an unbridled rage. The lion wanted to claim what was his. The bastard of Bolton wouldn't allow that. Did he care for Sansa? No. But she belonged to him now. She would be his wife. She would be his to tame.

Joffrey moved away from her annoyed as his green eyes met icy grey. Neither man was ready to back down. "A king can do what he likes." Joffrey warned. It didn't even make Ramsay budge. Ramsay was a Bolton. After all a naked man had few secrets, a flayed man had none.

Joffrey turned his gaze back on the wolf who was trembling badly. Grey eyes followed suite and amusement was striping away Ramsay's anger a little. The scared wolf was moving closer to him slowly. Oh poor wolf didn't even realize that the bigger threat is what she was seeking out for protection in that moment. How he couldn't wait for her to realize that. She had only glimpsed at a very small spec of dust for what he had planned for his new plaything.

Joffrey shook his head annoyed, not even catching Ramsay attention. They both knew that Tywin Lannister and Roose Bolton wouldn't like it if they were late.

"See you at dinner. I'll be sure to send you some company to occupy your time at night." Ramsay smirked at the spoiled king. His words were condescending and had hidden under tones of danger if the lion didn't give up the chase of the wolf. Joffrey look said it all. The chase was not over and Ramsay knew then he'd have to spend more time with his wolf while a lion was on the hunt.

"I shall see you soon, my lady." Joffrey said to the terrified wolf and in that moment Ramsay was surprised that she didn't fall over from fear. Joffrey turned and left heading for the dinner hall.

Grey eyes followed the blond until he was no longer visible. Ramsay could hear his wolf breathing heavy as she tried to calm her panic. He moved closer to his wolf. Honestly she looked more attractive as she was trying to keep down a panic attack. The bastard of Bolton wanted to take her at that moment but kept himself under control. After all it would be a waste to do it now. The wolf wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of the lion and that couldn't do when he had her to himself.

When she fell against him trembling from fear he had to shift slightly to keep himself from getting hard. His arms wrapped around her gently and possessively. Silly little wolf she was. Seeking shelter in a man that was even more dangerous than what she feared. It amused him greatly.

"Thank you..." She trembled out and it reminded him of how Reek would act after he would show any type of mercy.

"Hush now, you're safe now little wolf." As calming as his perfected voice was he knew better that it was all a lie. It was the same voice he would use on Reek to calm him down. She would never be safe again. Well she would be alive at least.

It took Sansa several moments before she started to regain her composure. Ramsay simply said nothing more waiting for her to pull away from his chest. Knowing that they both were now a bit late to dinner was starting to become an annoyance him as he knew his father would not be very pleased. His icy blue eyes looked at her as she finally moved away from him. The fear was still in her eyes but she no longer was shaking like Reek often did. That was a pity all on its own. He'd remedy that in the future he had to remind himself.

He reached his hands towards her cheek and stroked it gently, noticing her slight tremble from the touch. Ramsay noticed the slight scar on her lip that most would miss if they weren't paying attention. The curiously of what the spoiled king must have done to torment her intrigued him greatly. After all she was now his and he had to teach her that Joffrey was nothing to be afraid of compared to him. The bastard of Bolton realized in that moment that this new plaything would be some of the most fun he had since he first got hold of his dear pet Reek.

"My apologies my lord." Her voice was back to her usual polite courtesy.

Ramsay smiled a secret sadistic grin as he simply waved his hand dismissively. "It's no fault of your own m'lady. The king just needs to learn that you are mine." The words he could tell scared her and he was happy that they did.

"We should head to dinner now. Don't want to keep my father waiting do we?" Offering his arm to her, she took it and started their walk to the great hall. As they walked he held her close to him. Making sure she realized she was his and didn't belong to the brat of a king.

"Tell me m'lady. What has the king done to you while you were in Kings Landing?" His twisted sense of humor was coming out. After all she had just gotten over the king terrifying her greatly and now here he was opening old wounds. If Ramsay wasn't holding her arm she would have stopped walking as he felt her legs almost give out.

"My Lord.. I'd rather not talk about it." She whispered out in a trembling voice.

That did not please Ramsay in the least. His instant stop almost made her fall over. As his eyes gazed upon her she averted hers. Another action that displeased him. "M'lady. I am to be your husband. You wouldn't want to keep secrets from your husband would you?" His words were dangerous and they caused the wolf to flinch.

"No. My lord.." She whispered out, catching on full well that displeasing him would not be a good idea for her well-being.

"So, I'll ask again. What did the king do to you in Kings Landing?" He started to walk again and she followed his steps. Ramsay really did hate having to ask a second time. She still stayed silent, an action that was making Ramsay lose his temper. Not letting it show took will power. "I know he ordered your fathers head to be cut off in front of you but what else?" A third time asking was unacceptable and she would pay for that when he had a chance to inflict true pain on her. His words were meant to hurt her and her trembling body conformed that he did what he wanted.

"He's a monster..." She started and only hesitated as she was trying to keep her composure. "His grace... He.. He made me look at my father's head... He ordered me to be beaten and almost stripped in the royal room... He... He threatened to have his way with me..." Her body was trembling now and all Ramsay could think about was how little this king knew in the art of cruelty. Oh his wolf would learn true misery.

"Don't fret, m'lady you belong to me now." Oh the hidden meaning in his words would make his wolf beg for mercy right then and there if she really knew what plans he had for her.


	5. Chapter 5

How dare that bastard! How dare him! Who the fuck did he think he was! A bastard has no right to talk to a king that way! Joffrey should have his head cut off for this! Have the bastard of Bolton flayed just like their damn house sigil! Joffrey was king! The bastard was nothing! How dare he ruin the lion's fun! The wolf was his to torment! Everyone was his to torment!

Joffrey was so livid that he slammed the doors open of the dining hall and didn't even notice the irritated look of his grandfather.

"Your grace. Thank you for joining us." Roose said nonchalant. Joffrey just gave a bored yeah, yeah. His mind was rushing with his annoyance of the bastard. The lion had his wolf cornered. His wolf bitch! Not his!

Tywin stood up and walked towards the irritated king. Taking his attention away from Roose for a moment. "I heard of the commotion you caused in the court yard today." His voice was low but obvious disapproval was in it.

Who does he think he is! Addressing the king like this!

Joffrey glared up annoyed at him. "What of it?" Joffrey shot back with venom that no other person in all of Westeros would have ever done to Tywin Lannister.

Tywin's brow twitched as his stare never left the king. "If his majesty wants to practice with his crossbow he can take it out into the woods not in Winterfell." Tywin warned that he was not going to tolerate this embarrassment to his family's name.

"A king can do as he likes. If I want to shoot some peasants I will because that is my right!" He yelled throwing his usual tantrum when others tried to undermine his authority.

The doors opened in that moment as Ramsay and Sansa walked in. "Father, Lord Tywin, I apologize that we are late. I hope we haven't missed anything of importance." Ramsay greeted as his grey eyes took on the scene of Tywin and the king. A knowing grin playing at his lips. The shouts were heard before they even made it to the door and he had to force his new toy to continue walking.

Joffrey kept his glare on his grandfather for a moment longer. Tywin's eyes said it all. Telling Joffrey he better behave during dinner. With a split second his more sadistic joyful expression returned as he turned his attention on his wolf. Joffrey wasn't blind to the fact Ramsay had his arm possessively linked with Sansas.

"How was your day so far my lady? Not dull I hope?" The way Sansa averted her eyes to the floor amused him. All three of them knew he was doing this to torment her more after what he did earlier.

"It was fine your grace. Thank you for asking." Sansa responded politely. When Joffrey looked at Ramsay he couldn't read his expression. Ramsay didn't seem to care at all that he was taunting her.

"Come, let's all sit and eat dinner." Tywin gave one more look of warning to the king that Joffrey simply dismissed.

Ramsay and Sansa walked to the table and like a feigned gentleman Ramsay pulled her chair out for her. Obviously trying to keep his father's approval. Once they took their seats next to each other Joffrey decided to sit right in front of Sansa. A smirk formed on his lips as he watched his prey trying not to look him in the eyes. Joffrey brushed her leg gently with his under the table to not be noticed and her body went still much to his amusement. She was petrified of him and all he could think about was taking her against her will. He'd force to make that bastard watch after his disrespect earlier. Roose and his disgusting fat wife sat next to Twyin Lannister.

Roose called for the servants. The servants entered the room and placed the food on the table that had prepared for everyone a huge feast. Everyone started to eat as Joffrey's drifted attention completely turned towards the brown haired Myranda who looked very nervously at Ramsay. At least she did as he commanded and made her appearance more appealing for his company. The interesting peasant girl was obviously petrified when Ramsay's icy eyes fell upon her and a flash of anger went through his eyes at her.

"Peasant girl, fill my gob." Joffrey ordered as she came to his side and poured his goblet with expensive wine. His green eyes followed the curves of her body and his sadistic lust was back. Oh how he would love to show her a real fun time where she was the prey for a lion. Tywin took notice of his grandson lustful gaze on the servant and a displeased look appeared on his face. Joffrey knew full well how his grandfather felt about any of his family's taking an interests in filthy whores. It only made Joffrey pay her more attention as his finger slowly caressed her shaking hand slightly. The king couldn't help but notice the bastard of Bolton keeping his eyes on her movements but not saying a word. A playful smirk appeared on the spoiled Kings lips.

"Is that all you need your grace?" Myranda asked timidly. No longer being that sadistic beauty that he saw earlier during their fun.

"Stay." was the only word Joffrey said to her.

"Oh lord Snow. Wait that's right. You're a Bolton now. My apologizes." Joffrey took his attention on Ramsay. His sadistic smile was back. Which made the entire room look at Joffrey.

When Ramsay noticed Sansas body go stiff around the king he knew that he was playing mind games with her. It did entertain Ramsay though because he knew he was better at it than the brat king. Plus he needed to observe how the lion played with her for he'd know how to do even worse to her later. So Ramsay said nothing. Sansa would learn very well soon enough that the one she should tremble in front of was Ramsay not Joffrey.

What Ramsay did not expect however was seeing his bedwarmer Myranda being one of their servants for the dinner. That was something she should know better than to try and do! Ramsay gave a slight glance at his father and as expected the look of disappointment and irritation was in his cold eyes. His father knew how to look stoic but the bastard of Bolton knew how to read him very well. His father's grey eyes stayed fixated on his son. Having one of his bedwarmer's serving them was unacceptable in his father's mind and Ramsay knew that. Myranda was going to pay dearly for embarrassing Ramsay in front of his father.

When icy eyes met steel blue eyes of his whore she quickly looked away from him. She knew she was in grave danger and Ramsay's look was all he needed to do to convey that message to her. She of all people knew his cruelty and she had dared defy him.

It wasn't until he took noticed of how the Kings lustful look for her that distracted him from his rage at the whore. That was a detail that Ramsay could use to his advantage and may have been the only thing to keep Myranda from being flayed alive. The moment Joffrey touched her hand those eyes he knew so well pleaded with Ramsay that this wasn't her idea and she had no choice. Ramsay gave her look telling her that she should know who to really listen to by now. Ramsay didn't like the idea of sharing anything that was his but even he couldn't pass up an opportunity to keep the king away from his real prize that sat next to him. After all the king seemed to take an interest in the whore and that could be beneficial for Ramsay. Even still she would not go unpunished for this humiliation. Taking a sip of his wine, not taking his eyes off of her, flaying her mind with his eyes was making her shake even worse than Reek did.

When the king spoke to the bastard of Bolton in his mock tone and calling him a Snow was enough to make the room go cold. Ramsay was livid absolutely livid by that. If his father wasn't there then the lion would regret his words in that moment. No one dared called him a snow. Anyone who dared to utter those words always met his flaying knife. Everyone but his father whose approval was the only thing stopping the bastard of Bolton from taking his anger out on the lion. His father eyes were now on his son warning him to behave. He kept in mind that he would have to visit Reek latter to get some of his aggression out. Or he'd save it all for Myranda he wasn't sure yet. Someone was going to feel his wrath tonight that was for sure.

"Yes your grace?" Ramsay's words were laced with a calm venom that would make anyone that truly knew him cower in terror.

Joffrey smirked at the bastard as two very dangerous men were now playing a very dangerous game. One Ramsay knew he would win easily. The Kings cruelty was nothing compared to his own. Reek was proof enough of that.

"I have to say you lucked out today." The amused tone of the king earned him a look from Tywin that if looks could kill the king would have been dead on the spot.

With a brow raised Ramsay was curious at what game this lion was playing. "Oh? Your grace? I would like to acquire why that might be?"

Joffrey touched the whores back in that moment with a lustful smile. "Yes. You see this woman nearly made me decide to remove you of your title you see. Strip you back to your bastard status," The room was dead silent and Ramsay felt his rage coming back as his eyes shot towards a now pale terrified Myranda. Who whimpered in dismay. "You see, Myranda here as entertaining as she was earlier in my hunting game didn't exactly have the best of manners as she should to a king. I invited her to dinner and she had the audacity to think your word was law over my own." Joffrey shook his head disappointed.

Ramsays eyes never left Myranda. That cunt was going to pay for this. She will be begging for death and he was not going to show her any mercy. She knew that and as much as her eyes were pleading with him he didn't falter in his cold glare. Ramsay could feel the glare of his father with this complete embarrassment his son's whore was giving him now. Roose may flay her himself for this. Or Roose would flay Ramsay's skin. Or both. Most likely both. If Ramsay's whore made his father lose his hold on the north by Ramsay losing his house name and not being able to marry Sansa Stark then there would be no safely in all the world for what his father would do to him. There would be no where his whore could hide and if Ramsay was going to suffer she would not even know what true suffering was when he got his hands on her. Even Reek would be considered the most well taken care of person in all of the seven kingdoms compared to her.

"I decided to show mercy and forgive her for her defiance. Despite my decision, I would advise that you have better control of your servants." Joffrey chuckled obviously amused much to the disdain of everyone else in the room.

Ramsay simply gave a smile that made Myranda start to wobble and look like she would faint on the spot. "It will be handled appropriately your grace." Was all Ramsay said.

Tywin was infuriated by his grandson's actions and Roose was infuriated by his bastard son's actions. Tywin needed the North under their control and to do that they needed the Boltons in power. If the king removed Ramsay's title that would severer the alliance between the Bolton's and the Lannister's. Something neither Roose nor Tywin would approve of. Both men were silent but their eyes made it very clear that this was unacceptable.

"You may go now." Roose said to Myranda and before Joffrey could protest Tywin spoke up. "We have important business to discuss."

Myranda didn't say a word as she gave one last begging look to Ramsay but his expression made her look away immediately. All Joffrey could do was laugh much to his grandfather's disgust. Both the king and bastard of Bolton were not going to get off so easily with this very distasteful scene at dinner.

The tension in the room was making the wolf very uneasy. Sansa was a wolf without a pack right now. A lone wolf didn't often survive on their own. Sansa stayed quit during the whole scene. Drinking her wine and wishing she could sink into the floor and disappear. Not daring to say a single word. Even she could tell that the bastard of Bolton was infuriated. She did worry for the servant girl's wellbeing though. What would Ramsay or for that matter Roose do to her after this? She figured this would probably be the last time she would ever see her alive. This was a room filled with killers. Sansa did notice as everyone else did that the bastard king took an interest in the peasant girl. That alone was also very dangerous and she didn't know who would get to this girl first. The only one who looked more uncomfortable at the table was Walda. The obese woman just kept staring down at the floor. Could Sansa blame her? No. Sansa honestly just wanted to be far away from all of them at that moment. Anywhere was better than being in a room filled with very dangerous men.

As much as she wished that any attention had been averted from her, her prayers weren't answered as Joffrey's eyes went right back on her and he smirked playfully after the poor terrified woman left. Sansa felt so small here. So alone. A wolf with no pack she kept telling herself. Joffrey was keeping all his attention on her. Knowing that it made her nervous. Knowing that she couldn't escape the lion's claws. As a wolf she could fight tooth and claw, but he'd always win.

"A raven has sent word that more lords of the North are allaying themselves with Stannis Baratheon." Roose spoke and caught Ramsay's attention.

"Do you need me to remind them who the true warden of the North is father?" Ramsay asked acting like nothing had just happened.

Sansa couldn't help but feel sickened by his words. Roose didn't deserve that title! It belonged to her father! It belonged to her brother! The two men who destroyed her family was in this very room and all she wanted to do was scream at them! She wanted to kill them! Sansa was a wolf and that side was coming to the surface.

"All I need you to do now is secure the other lords loyalty with your marriage." Roose responded.

"The crown will also secure the North when Stannis decides to make his move." Tywin added. They all acted like they didn't have a wolf in their midst. Like having this conversation in front of her meant nothing. Sansa didn't care. All she wanted was to avenge her family. She would one day.

"The war has already been won. I won the war after all." Joffrey scoffed dismissively. Liar. All he did was run away and hide. Sansa knew this as he did not have any blood on his sword and the whispers of his cowardice at the battle of Blackwater.

"As long as Stannis lives the war is still going." Tywin said annoyed.

"They lost at Blackwater. Stannis is old news, I won the war." Joffrey spoke again much to everyone's annoyance. Oh how Sansa wished that Stannis had prevailed then. Her brother would still be alive if he had. She had prayed to the old and new gods for Stannis to win. He didn't and now she was here. She'd survive this. She knew she would. One day, revenge would be hers and all these monsters would learn that the North remembers.

"There was no blood on your sword." The words came out before Sansa could stop herself. How foolish could she have been? 'Or maybe he'll give me yours.' The words that she had said to Joffrey when he said he would give her, her brother's head instantly came to her mind. She still had the slight scar from when he had ordered her to be struck twice for that. If it wasn't for the Hounds she would have pushed him to his death then and would have her own head on a spike. At that moment she had not cared if she would be executed like her father, she wanted Joffrey dead. Always wanting him dead. The wolf side kept her alive through all the horrors he had put her through. It had made her want to live and fight. Even though she didn't kill Joffrey then she was a bit thankful the Hound stopped her. There was no Hound to save her this time from her actions. The wolf knew that. Ramsays grey eyes immediately took interest in her. The look he had was something she never seen before and she didn't know how to interpret what he was thinking. Nothing good, she assumed.

Tywin and Roose seemed amused by her comment. More amused by her stupidity she thought.

"What did you just say?" Joffrey's voice was dark and dangerous. He was angry. Very angry. His moods were always so spontaneous that she knew the lion could strike at any moment. Sansa averted her eyes from him for a moment. The wolf could still feel Ramsay's eyes staring deeply into her with deep fascination.

"Forgive me your grace. I was simply commenting on how the war was won so easily because of you that I noticed I never had to kiss a bloody sword." She told the lies that she knew he wanted to hear. She hated having to bring that up in this room filled with sadistic killers. That humiliation that Joffrey had caused her. She knew better now that not saying the lies Joffrey wanted her to say would result in him losing his temper. The wolf wasn't safe here. Ramsay seemed even more interested in her by that comment. Joffrey always wanted lies from her.

Green dark eyes stayed on her and a sadistic smirk came to his lips. "Yes well. Don't you worry, Lady Stark," he taunted her, "When Stannis attacks I shall have you do what you couldn't do last time." The mocking in his tone did not go unnoticed.

Ramsay decided in that moment to chime in. Though Sansa could still feel his eyes wandering back to her with such intensity she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"I'm sure his grace will fight as much as the late King Robert did during the rebellion. After all he is his father's son. The son of the late King Robert would have inherited his fighting spirit. Wouldn't you agree?" The words held secret pleasure in them.

Everyone knew the rumors that Joffrey was just a bastard. All except Tywin seemed to accept that they were true. Still no one dared bring it up in such a subtle but dangerous way. Joffrey even ordered all of Roberts bastards to be killed out of fear that the rumors were true and that the people would of followed one of them someday to take his throne away from him. Hell that was why there was a war with Stannis because people questioned the Kings parentage. Joffrey went still as his gaze went to Ramsay. Ramsay struck as much of a nerve with Joffrey as Joffrey did with him earlier in the dinner. Both men were dangerous and they both seemed to know how to play dangerous games that no one else would have dared to.

"Yes of course, when Stannis comes he will die by my sword." Joffrey tried to shake off Ramsay's words about his parentage.

Sansa had learned that was one of the few things that could make the king very paranoid. Joffrey was a coward in battle, which was known by all, but him denying it. His parentage however could take away all his power and Joffrey loved power, loved being in control and losing that was infuriating to him. That showed true on his face. His temper was rising it could be seen in his eyes and Sansa wondered when he would throw his tantrum like he always did.

When green eyes of the king went to Sansa she almost panicked. Oh Gods. He was going to take this out on her. His expression told her that much. Damn them all! I hope Stannis kills you all! She cursed in her mind.

Ramsay seemed to be soaking it up that he was now winning this game between the two of them. Drinking his wine smug.

"We shall discuss this later." Tywin spoke annoyed. It could be easily understood that he was done with their game.

The room was silent and everyone started to eat their food in silence but the stares of a game stayed between green eyes of the king and grey eyes of the bastard of Bolton. Lady Walda spoke to her occasionally trying to end the tension. She asked how she liked her chambers and Sansa would answer like the lady she was that they were lovely. All lies. Especially after the gift Ramsay had given her.

"Lady Sansa." Joffrey finally spoke. Obviously getting bored and wanting to play another game as it seemed his game with Ramsay would keep being stopped by either Tywin or Roose. It was obvious that Ramsay won the last round. Wounding the Kings pride by playing on his fears as Joffrey had tried to do to the bastard.

Sansa felt her body go still as she met his gaze. "Yes, your grace?"

"I would like it if you would accompany tomorrow morning as I practice more with my crossbow." He said it like it wasn't a terrifying idea. Ramsay seemed to snicker at a hidden joke.

"If it pleases you, your grace." Sansa knew the words he always wanted to hear. Though the idea made her uneasy. After what happened outside her room earlier she really didn't want to be left alone with the king.

"It does please me." His words had a dangerous lust behind them. The wolf wanted to die then.

"Lady Sansa will be busy with wedding preparations tomorrow." Tywin was beyond done with this farce of a dinner.

"If I wish her to accompany me, she will." Joffrey glared at his grandfather.

"Your grace. If it's a hunt you want I would happily be obliged to arrange one for you. After all if you ask anyone they would inform you, I know how to have a very entertaining hunt," Ramsay spoke up much to most of everyone's surprise. The hidden joke was evident in his voice that Roose seemed to take much anger in. "I recommend not drinking before the hunt as that could be detrimental to a successful hunt." Ramsay seemed to win their game again. Opening the wound for Joffrey as he was reminded of his claimed father's death. A dangerous move that no one except Ramsay seemed to dare risk.

"Lady Sansa." Roose spoke before Joffrey could say anything. His voice was dangerous as their flaying knives and it made Ramsay's smirk waiver. He obviously displeased his father greatly. Both Joffrey and Ramsay had made a mockery of this dinner.

"If you had your fill, you may retire to your chambers. I am sure you are tired after your long journey." His words in a way were a mercy to her even if the danger was there and she knew she had no choice in the matter.

"Thank you for dinner, Lord Bolton." Sansa said as polite as she could.

"Ramsay escort her to her chambers and we shall speak latter." The words were laced with mirth and Ramsay was no longer smirking. He stood and offered his arm to the wolf when she stood as well.

"M'lady." His words were dark and he was obviously very livid that it scared her as much as Joffrey did.

"Thank you." She whispered as she took his arm. Sansa dreaded what dangers were coming in the next couple days. The tension between Joffrey and Ramsay made her realize that she was in more danger than she previously thought. As both men would most likely take their anger in their game with each other on her. She wasn't blind to that. The wolf felt nothing more than a pup as they both walked out of the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ramsay didn't speak to the wolf as he was escorting her to her chambers. His mind was elsewhere. On the spoiled king who thought he could play games with the son of Roose Bolton. Oh how Ramsay wanted to flay the little brat. Rend his skin. So many ideas of what he could do that bastard king was all on his mind. The king was pushing his luck and lucky for him Ramsay could be very patient. Ramsay knew his father wasn't pleased how dinner went. Neither was he.

His father would scold him for his behavior, he knew that all too well. Ramsay never wanted his father's disapproval but the king calling him a Snow set off Ramsay too much. Ramsay had won the game during dinner he knew it and that brought his temper down if only by a small fraction. Someone was going to get a visit from him tonight. He debated seeing his pet. Reek would comfort his anger that he knew. He'd hurt his pet in frustration and his pet would obediently allow it as he always did. Reek was one of several that Ramsay knew if he hurt his anger would subside eventually and his calm demeanor would return. Did Ramsay want to be calmed down though? Then there was Myranda that cunt deserved a punishment far more than Reek deserved being used to get his frustration out on. No. Ramsay didn't want his anger to calm down. He wanted to take it all in and linger for a while. Who he really wanted to hurt he couldn't. Not without very dangerous repercussions. His father would never allow it. However he could take out some of his anger out on the wolf.

His eyes gave a slight glance at his wolf. Now his mind was truly on her. How she had fascinated him at dinner. The timid fearful girl that he saw earlier had let the wolf out against a lion. She knew full well what she said could have caused her great harm and yet that didn't stop her. The wolf was there hidden deep and untamed. A new game and challenge was something Ramsay always reveled in. His mind going to all the right dangerous places that he couldn't wait to try out on his new wolf. The king thought he could tame her and she proved that was a job for Ramsay only. The king had abused her, humiliated her and even killed her father in front of her but the wolf was still there waiting to strike. Now she belonged not to the king, but to him. He would tame the wolf, break her spirit and make her bend to him. Oh how happy he was when he saw the wolf side of her show earlier. Honestly, he thought she would be quite boring after he got the lion away from her. Ramsay hated boring things. His wolf wouldn't be boring, he knew that now. That was something that brought him sadistic glee.

When they reached her chamber door he smirked as he opened it. The plans he had for his wolf would make her beg him to kill her now if she knew. "I hope you have a restful night my lord." Playing the role she was expected to play. Oh little wolf, he knew was in there and he couldn't wait to play with it.

"I have some business to attend to tonight. Don't be dismayed, tomorrow we shall spend some time together." His mind went back to Myranda and his flaying smile showed. The wolf took notice and he saw the concern on her face. Ramsay leaned in and gave a small soft kiss on her cheek and took his leave. She would hear screaming tonight. All of Winterfell would.

Ramsay knew his father would want to speak with him after dinner but he figured he could put that off for now. It was for the better anyways. Honestly he didn't want to deal with his father in a foul mood especially before Ramsay had a chance to calm his gnawing temper first. As much as Ramsay was missing his pet that who was stuck in the kennels with the bitches he knew he was way too angry and had to deal with the whore first. After all he couldn't kill his favorite pet. He needed to find Myranda. At least if she was dealt with first his father may be less disapproving about dinner if Ramsay made sure she was punished.

When Myranda wasn't where she should have been at her chambers near the kennels where her father Ben Bones was. Ramsay was even more livid. Was the whore trying to avoid her punishment? No one could avoid it for long and he thought she knew that by now. After all he was generous enough to take her out on his hunts and let her join in on the fun. Now she was displeasing him greatly with this hide and seek game. With a annoyed sigh, Ramsay decided to see Reek for a bit and get some frustration out at least. The bastard was livid enough that he'd have plenty left over for the whore.

Reek nearly killed himself to get in position on his hands and knees when Ramsay arrived. With one look of his masters face Reek whimpered and went very low. Ramsay unlocked the kennel cage which made Reek get lower as the only barrier between them was now gone.

"Come to me Reek." His voice was dangerously calm. Inside was a raging fire of pure furry though. Reek squeaked out the words yes master and crawled till he was in front of Ramsay's feet. Reek kissed his boots already trying to gain favor. Reek knew pain was mere seconds away and he would not beg for it not to come. Ramsay knew that. Reek was so much better now a days. The Kraken was gone and all that remained was a loyal obedient pet that would do anything to please his master.

"Did you miss me Reek?" The words purred out like a lover.

Broken eyes looked up at his master. "Yes. Of course. I-I was so scared you had abandoned me! Please don't abandoned me master! I'm your Reek! Good Reek!" Ramsay knew that his pet truly believed he had abandoned him. Left him to the kennels forever. Got bored of him. It amused the bastard of Bolton.

Silly Reek. He should have known by now that he was his master's favorite. That his master couldn't abandon him. Ramsay had been so patient with his pet's slow learning. Reek loved Ramsay now. Yet he was so dimwitted to believe that Ramsay would abandon him without saying so. "Reek you dim witted creature," He patted the dogs head causing the pet to flinch and tremble. "You know you shouldn't assume things about master right? I thought you knew better by now. Did I guess wrong? Do I have to teach you all over again?"

The tears and whining became uncontrolled then. As reek kissed his masters boots over and over again. "Please master! Reek is sorry! Reek was bad! Reek is stupid and s-slow! Reek was just scared! Ramsay is all Reek has! Please... Forgive Reek!" His words were hard to understand due to his uncontrollable sobbing. His face nuzzled his master's legs. Pleading for any form of kindness his master would give him.

Ramsay bathed in his misery. Soaking it up. It almost made him forget about his anger earlier at dinner. Almost. Almost wasn't good enough. "Silly thing. I forgive you pet. I know you try so hard. You know it's for your own good if I punish you don't you? To teach you not to assume things right? It's a mercy really. You wouldn't want to upset me in the future do you?"

Reek cried harder despite how kind and loving Ramsay's words were in tone. "Yes master. I want to please you! It is a mercy! Please master! I don't want to misbehave again!"

Ramsay pet his pets head. "A toe or Finger?" He asked giving the choice of which part of his pets body that would be flayed. His pets eyes went wide full of terror and Ramsay was lustful. He loved that look on his pet. The way his pet feared and loved his master. His pet would never dare betray him. That made Reek special in his eyes. No matter what he did to him Reek would always be his. When Reek wasn't answering quick enough it was making the bastard of Bolton anger return. He came here to comfort himself not become more infuriated. "Do I have to choose for you? I haven't flayed your tongue yet. Shall we try that? You seem to not need it by how long you are taking." The anger from earlier was completely back. It looked like Reek wasn't going to comfort his rage tonight.

"Toe master!" Reek squeaked out.

"You sure Reek? You have so little left?" Ramsay took out his flaying knife that he kept on his belt and panic was all over his pets face. Damn it. Ramsay cursed inside. That look was just so intoxicating for him. Ramsay had worked tirelessly to create his perfect creature and every time he looked in those broken sea blue eyes of his pet, he could barely control himself. He wondered how his new pet wolf would look when he fully trained her as well. Inside he knew that she couldn't ever compare to Reek in his eyes however, still he would get her close enough.

"Yes master! Reek wants to please you!" With a growl of lust and anger Ramsay took a seat on a chair near the kennels and his pet without hesitation moved closer to him. Crawling like the good submissive dog he was.

"If you pull away, pet." His voice had warning and he kept it at that knowing full well his pets mind would wander to horrible punishments his master would happily inflict.

"Reek won't move master!" Reek knew the drill and before Ramsay needed to order him Reek went on his back and moved his foot on his master's lap.

Ramsay examined the mutilated foot with so little toes left and decided on the pinky toe. "If you behave Reek, I will cut it off once I'm done." Reek sobbed nodding. Giving him thanks for his mercy.

Ramsay traced the pinky toe with the blade softly at first. His pet was trembling so bad but staying as still as he could. Then the screams came. The blade cut under the skin slowly. Like an artist at work, Ramsay had perfected his family's known skill. Cutting flesh as easily as butter, tearing the skin off just as slowly. His pet's screams were music to his ears. Reek stayed as still as he could despite the unbearable pain. Ramsay wasn't leaving any skin on his toe left untouched by his blade. This was comfort to him after such an aggravating dinner. Reek always knew how to give him the comfort he needed. That's what he loved about his silly pet. Reek would always belong to him. He pulled at the skin removing it and the screams grew louder. Ramsay decided not to stop on the toe as he started flaying the top of his pet's foot.

"Master please! I-I didn't move! I was a good Reek!" His freak cried out the word barely audible because of his screams.

"Reek. I've had a very bad evening," The bastard of Bolton said more to himself than his pet. This went on for so long that he noticed his pet trying so hard not to pass out from the sheer pain he was inflicting. "You can beg me now." Ramsay finally spoke. He had taken off most of the skin off the top of Reek's foot and completely removed the skin off his toe.

"Cut it off! Please master! Reek will not assume again! Never! Loyal Reek!" As he tried to scream it out, it only came as a whisper.

"I will show mercy now, Reek." He knew that Reek would have a very hard time walking for a while. Reek already had a hard time walking as it was. They both knew that it was on Reek if he couldn't keep up or not. If he couldn't Reek would suffer.

Ramsay wasn't finished yet. His anger may have cooled down but he knew he'd be up most of the night taking his anger out before he'd finally be calm enough again. Reek was a comfort though and he would reward him. The knife went in slow. His movements making the blade cut at an agonizing slow rate to remove the toe.

Once the toe was removed Reek cried as Ramsay pushed his foot off of his lap and it hit the ground.

"Thank you master!" Reek showed his gratitude for his master's mercy by slowly moving meekly and in anguish from the pain of the flaying and turned and kisses the same hand that still held the blade that flayed him. "Thank you for your mercy m'lord." His shaky voice had true gratitude in it.

Lustful icy eyes stared down at its prey. "You behaved very well pet. Now I have two things I must ask you to do." His lust was easily detected by the miserable creature who was once a Kraken.

"Reek will do anything for master always." He gave the only answer that Ramsay would want to hear.

"I know you will pet. You always are such a loyal bitch aren't you?"

Making Reek tremble in fear of more pain to come. Reek knew when Ramsay was in this foul of a mood that it was for his own well-being to behave. "Yes. Loyal bitch always." The broken man sobbed out.

"What also rhythms with Reek?" The question was one Reek was used to hearing many times.

"Meek, sneak, weak, freak." Was a few words he could get out through the whimpering from the agony he was in. Ramsay was surprised he hadn't passed out yet.

"That's right Reek. You are all of those things but I need one of them right now. Could you guess which one Reek?" It was a trap. Reek just got flayed for assuming. If he even tried to guess he would be punished again.

"I need master to think for me. Master will always know more than Reek." The look in his pet's eyes made the bastard chuckle. His pet was so hopeful that he had chosen correctly.

"Very good, Reek," He gave a few pets to his head very amused. "Tomorrow I will may be on a hunt. If I am I will need you to be a sneak for me," The confusion was in Reeks eyes. Fearing the trick he was sure to come. "You see, my dear submissive, loyal, dog, there is a lion in our midst that is after my wolf. I need you to sneak and see if he preys on my wolf while I am gone. Can you do this for me, Reek?" The words held a possessive and jealous danger that made Reek cower into the ground.

"R-Reek doesn't understand!" The look that flashed through Ramsay's eyes singled caution. "Reek can do it if Reek understands" he added.

"If the spoiled King goes near the Stark girl, you will tell me the second I get back. If he does see her you will sneak and watch them. If you are seen by either of them, Reek. Well master wouldn't be able to show mercy then." All the pet did was nod quickly saying yes. So very much afraid of what failure to sneak would do.

Ramsay's cock was so hard now it was starting to be uncomfortable. Reek was behaving so well that Ramsay felt he could show him another mercy. With a lustful purr the bastard of Bolton spoke again. "Good, Reek. I shall reward you now for being such a well behaved pet." The eyes that looked up at him filled with fear, admiration and thanks was becoming too much.

"Undue my breeches, Reek," Ramsay stood up then from his seat. Mad with lust and ire. With shaky hands and whimpers his pet slowly started to undue his master's laces. Removing the breeches and revealing his masters hard cock underneath. "Use your mouth pet. If I feel one tooth, I'll remove it." That's all he had to say and his pet took his length into his mouth. Sucking and licking the shaft. A purr as sweet as a lover escaped his master's lips. His hands moving to his pets head as he yanked his hair hard. The pet whimpered but dared not pull away or stop. With a lustful grin, Ramsay pushed Reeks head closer causing his full length to go to the back of his pet's throat. Reek tried his hardest not to gag as he continued to suck and lick in all the right ways. Moving his hips in the rhythm the bastard wanted. Fucking his pet's mouth. Moaning in sadistic bliss. Ramsay knew this was humiliation to the broken man. His pet though would be grateful for this mercy. Being able to please his master was always a mercy.

The thrusts in his creature's mouth became harder. The whimpers against his cock made his whole body shiver and twitch. The moist mouth, the tears that came down his pets face, the sucking and licking were pushing him over the edge. Looking down at his pet he saw him not looking up at him as his mouth worked on his hard cock.

"Look at me." He growled as he slammed his head again into his cock. Going even deeper than his pet could handle. Gagging sounds escaped his pet's throat. With timid eyes the kraken turned pet looked at his master. "Swallow it. If any slips out of your mouth than I will flay you again." His words were harsh but sweet. His thrusts became more ecstatic and harsh against his pets mouth. Meek eyes never leaving his masters. With a twitch, his back arched as he came into the pets mouth, slamming deep into his pet's mouth as his seed spilled down the back of his pet's throat. The sounds of gagging and whimpering could be heard. Still his pet did obeyed and swallowed despite wanting to throw up. Ramsay stood there panting as he felt sweat drip down his forehead. His hand petting the messy hair of his pet. When the twitching of his cock finally stopped Ramsay removed it from his pet's mouth. Before saying a word his pet moved closer and started to lick up the left over cum from his master's cock. Terrified to let any of it fall down. His cock was sensitive and he bit his lip as the tongue licked. "You're such a good dog." His words were a pant. Once his cock was fully clean Reek moved back and cowered in submission. Ramsay could see the look of nausea on his pet face which made him laugh very amused. Reek always could comfort his anger.

"Re-dress me Reek. You were really well behaved. I'm pleased with you. Did you enjoy your reward?" The danger never left his voice. Reek nodded meekly.

"Yes master. Thank you. Reek doesn't deserve master's kindness."

When his breeches were back on Ramsay chuckled and stroke his pet's cheek which made his pet shudder. "You can always make my bad evenings better." He spoke more to himself than to his pet.

Weak eyes looked up at the bastard. "I just want to please you."

That made the bastard of Bolton smile a dark smile. "I know you do, Reek. Remember that tomorrow when I am gone." With a nod Reek told him how he had no intention of failing his lord's command. "I must leave you now my silly pet, I'll have the maester take care of you,"

Reek panicked and grabbed his master's leg and clung tightly. Annoyance was now back on his master's face. "Reek. Are you assuming I won't return again?"

Panic came over his pets face as he fell back. Shaking his head violently. "No. M'lord. I.. I just start to miss you!" That pleased Ramsay and he decided not to punish him again. Besides he still had to deal with that cunt Myranda.

"I shall see you tomorrow." He spoke as he turned and started to walk away. Knowing full well how he was leaving was tearing his pet up inside. The fear that now his master was angry with him would make his Reek not sleep tonight. His pet would think of everything that Ramsay would do to him when he returned. It was very entertaining for the bastard of Bolton.

Myranda wasn't in her chambers again. Did that bitch decide to run away? His good mood had gone sour real quick. Worse of all his father had refused to see him. His father didn't even want to look or speak to him right now. Fuck the king. Ramsay growled under his breath. All he wanted was to hurt someone really badly right now. He wanted to hurt the king but couldn't. Ramsay never liked not being able to hurt who he wanted. All his comfort with Reek was gone now. His mood had turned fouler still. He even kicked a maid that was scrubbing the floors in the ribs on his way back to his chamber. If Myranda did run then tomorrow he would send Skinner and Damon to find her. Now he wanted to sleep. His mood was too irate to think. He felt like he would black out soon and then who knew what havoc he'd cause.

Much to his surprise when he opened his chambers door he saw the cunt he was looking for. She was naked and must have been waiting for him. Stupid girl. Did she really think I would be happy to see her? Did she expect that her cunt could take his rage away? With a sadistic smile he decided to play along.

"Myranda. There you are. I was looking for you." The mere mention that the bastard had wasted any of his time looking for her made her tremble. Closing the door behind him he locked it. Turning to face the now approaching woman. Dark amusement was the only expression he gave his prey.

"I was waiting for you." She purrs as her hand touched his chest. She could see that his hand and clothes were bloody. Still that didn't derail her attempts. Did she really think she was allowed to touch him without his permission? He must have spoiled his whore too much he realized. That could be corrected easily enough. She should be thankful that he saw Reek first. That if he didn't all of his full rage would be released on her. That was as much of a kind mercy she would only receive tonight. When she tried to grab his belt he grabbed her wrist quickly and growled.

"You're boring me." Those words made her eyes go wide.

"Wait. Just hear me out." She pleaded for any mercy he was willing to give her.

"Shh." He responded coldly. "Dear, sweet Myranda. Haven't I been so good to you? Taking you on hunts? Letting you join in on the fun with my pet? Have you become so spoiled you have forgotten your place?" Each word was laced with venom. As she opened her mouth to speak he threw her naked body into the door. Grabbing her hair and slamming her face into the wood. She gasped in pain. The wood splintering her naked skin.

Leaning closer his lips against her ear. "My dear, did you think I would forgive you? Are you becoming as dim witted as Reek?"

She struggled against him which made him pin her more against the door. "The King, seems to fancy me. I know you saw the look in his eyes." She was starting to whimper. The fear of boring Ramsay overtaking her. Everyone knew what happened to the women that bored him. It wasn't very pretty.

"What of it? It's not like you're worth anything. Just the kennel master's daughter after all," He mocked her coldly. Her lowborn status always hurt her as much as his own did his. "I would even dare say, you wouldn't even make a decent meal for my bitches during a hunt." That wounded her even more so.

He bit her ear hard enough to cut the flesh and she shuddered in pain but pleasure. She had been accustom to enjoying the pain he would inflict on her in the bedroom. A growl escaped his lips. "He also fancies your new Stark bitch." That was the wrong thing to say at that moment. It brought back all his aggravation from earlier. Grabbing her arms he threw her into his desk. The back of her head made a cracking sound on impact and blood began to turn the back of her hair red.

As she tried to steady her vision. Ramsay took out his flaying knife as he stalked his prey. "Looks like my whore needs a lesson."

She backed up slowly. Thinking of anyway she could avoid the flaying knife. "M'lord, I can keep him away from your betrothed." The words of jealousy for Sansa Stark was prudent in her voice.

A grin became plastered on his face. "Would you like to be treated as a wolf, my dear? To be tamed as I plan to do to her. Is that what you want? I will happily oblige if that's what you're asking of me?"

Myranda went pale. She knew Ramsay well enough to know that Sansa's fate wasn't going to end well. That the things he planned for her were absolutely horrid. Ramsay oh did so love new challenges. "What if the king tames with her first?" The words spit out of her mouth. Ramsay simply played with his flaying knife in his hands, inching closer. She hasn't had the pleasure of knowing how sharp Bolton's blades were yet. "If you flay me then I am no use to keeping him away from your toy." She begged out. Saying anything to avoid his blade.

"Why would I want to share anything that's mine? Or is it you're asking my permission to have more fun with the king? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about your little game with him?"

He stood towering over the cowering woman at his feet. "What use will she be to you or your father if the king has what he thinks is his? He'd break her before you even have a chance. He likes broken things almost as much as you do. I could see it when we played a game earlier." Her eyes pleaded with him to see her reasoning.

Ramsay growled slightly at her words causing her to flinch. The lion wanted his wolf. He wasn't blind to that. His expression gave her some hope as he thought on her words. "My dear, I won't flay you alive. I can show you that kindness," As her fear started to sneak away he grinned again as he grabbed her chin, putting the blade to her lips. "Still, bad behavior can't go unpunished. I'm sure you understand. Besides being flayed in certain places won't turn the king off from you. In fact that may help you with distracting him. I'm sure you can see my sweet that I'm helping you to please me. You wanted mercy and I am giving it to you." He spoke as if he was speaking to Reek. That terrified her more. When the cutting into her soft flesh began she screamed. Oh did she scream. Our Blades Are Sharp after all. Her screams would cause all of Winterfell not to sleep soundly that night. Ramsay knew that when he did eventually slept it would be some of the most peaceful slumber he had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa could barely sleep that night. Who could even sleep that night? The screams never seemed to come to an end. Did anyone sleep through that? She doubted it. It didn't take her long to guess it was the servant girl from dinner. Who was hurting her though? Ramsay, Roose or Joffrey. All were good candidates. As hard as she tried she couldn't take her mind off the screams. Monsters. All of them were monsters. Sansa closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times as she held Shaggydog's pelt against her. She thought of how her younger brothers would play in the forest, she thought of Robb learning how to sword fight and she thought of how Arya would play tricks on her. Oh how she wished with all her heart that her only worry was what Arya would do next. How she wished that she could be with her mother and discuss the future she had wished for. If she knew what she knew now she would have begged her father never to go to Kings Landing.

When morning did come she hadn't really slept at all. The screaming did eventually die down during the night. When the handmaidens entered she was a bit surprised. Her mind still on happier days.

"Lady Bolton, would like to see you m'lady." One of the servant's girl spoke. The voice surprised her a bit. What would that traitor's granddaughter want with her? What was she expecting to happen? Sansa didn't want to go but what choices did she have here? At least it wasn't Joffrey or Ramsay that wanted to see her. A shiver went down her spine. She remembered that twisted smile that Ramsay had last night. It reminded her way to much of Joffrey. Ramsay was a Bolton, she knew that cruel blood was in his veins. It made her feel sick to her stomach knowing that she would be married to him in a couple days' time. The only hope she could still cling to was at least it wasn't Joffrey. Oh how she wanted that bastard king to just leave Winterfell already. Finding a way to survive the Bolton's should be easier than having to deal with a spoiled blond haired bastard with too much power. At least that's what she had told herself.

Sansa didn't pay much attention to the handmaidens as they prepared her to go see Lady Bolton. Her mind was just trying to focus on the past. How she wished that she was getting ready to spend time with her mother instead. Wishing she could talk with her brothers again. Wishing that this was just a nightmare that she would wake up from. The wolf was more in a daze than anything. Her mind miles away from reality. Better times gave her the only peace she could ever have anymore. No one could take that from her. She would never let anyone take away the part of her that she could cling to. Not Joffrey and not even the Bolton's.

Sansa was escorted to Lady Walda's chambers and only when she realized that the room that Walda and Roose shared used to be her parents did she truly snap back into reality. The wolf in her wanted to come out. She wanted to scream that they didn't belong here. When she entered the room she couldn't believe her eyes. The room was almost unrecognizable to her anymore. It took all her effort to hold back tears and as the wife of Roose Bolton gave her a timid smile, Sansa smiled back. Courtesy. Always keep her courtesy.

"Lady Sansa, please sit, I have some tea for us prepared." The meek voice was kind. It just tore at Sansa's heart more.

With a polite nod, the wolf took her seat and smiled. "Thank you, Lady Bolton." Her voice hiding her true disgust.

"You may call me Walda," The fat woman's face reddened with slight embarrassment. It was very clear as day that Walda was nervous and trying her best to act like a true lady. "I know this must be hard for you." Her voice was soft. "Being in a strange place. I know it's hard for me at times." Was she really trying to act like she could understand how the wolf felt? She was a traitor's granddaughter. She was married to a traitor! How dare she even think she could empathize with how Sansa felt. The wolf inside her growled internally. Sipping the tea that Walda offered her. Keeping her calm demeanor. This woman was trying her best to be polite. Trying her best to make conversation with the wolf. A wolf that given the chance would rip her throat out along with the rest of them.

"This is my home." Sansa simply said, causing the obese woman to shift awkwardly.

"It must be so different now." Walda spoke even though she way trying to be comforting it didn't stop Sansa from being nauseous. Another sip of tea.

"Only the people." The wolf side coming out. The woman shifted again. Trying so hard to make conversation work. Sansa knew that Walda seemed desperate for womanly conversation. Roose she doubt made much conversation with his wife.

"I do wish our first dinner together went better, I admit," Walda seemed more talking to herself as she sipped her own tea. "My lord husband didn't look very pleased with his son," Sansa simply nodded. Not caring if Roose was pleased one way or another. "Everything should go back to normal once his grace and lord Tywin head back to Kings Landing." The words again weren't really directed at Sansa. Nothing would go back to how they should be. Sansa knew that all too well. The wolf wanting out more and more. To yell how she wanted them all gone! She wanted Joffrey gone, she wanted Tywin gone and she wanted the Bolton's gone!

Walda looked at her now giving a meek attempt at a comforting smile. "I can help you with any of the Wedding preparations."

Blue eyes of the wolf looked upon her. Hiding the disgust behind them. "I would be honored, Lady Bolton." The words she spoke were a lie. Sansa was always a bad liar. 'We all are liars here and every one of us are better than you.' Baelish words went through her mind.

Walda didn't seem to notice and she gleamed at that. "We shall pick out the most beautiful dress for you! It will be so lovely. Ramsay won't be able to pull his eyes away from you." A shiver went down her spine as she sipped her tea.

Thoughts of her wedding terrified and sickened her. Ramsay was not the man she would have ever wanted to marry. Joffrey used to be, but Sansa had learned much too late that he was a monster. By her few times with Ramsay filled her with dread of what was to come. He can't be as bad as Joffrey. That same phrase she had been telling herself since she learned of her engagement repeated in her mind again and again. "I just hope I can be a good wife." Words that tasted of vinegar once spoke.

"Oh, dear. You will make him so happy. You are more than he could have ever hoped for." Walda smiled. Feeling like she was saying everything right. She wasn't. The hatred that the wolf felt seemed to be hidden from the oblivious woman.

Walda beamed at her. "Lady Sansa, may I ask your advice." She was acting like Sansa was now her best friend after their short visit.

"Of course." The words polite as always. Walda nervously giggled, unsure if she should actually speak. "You can tell me anything." Sansa smiled a kind smile. A mask really but she had become accustomed to giving one with all her time with Joffrey.

"I am with child, however I am unsure if I should tell my lord husband this early." Everything went silent for a moment. Pregnant. That could be horrible news for the Bastard of Bolton. If it were a boy then he would have a true claim. How would Ramsay react to that news? He seemed beyond irate at dinner at the thought of losing his legitimacy.

With a smile she nodded. "That's wonderful news, I think you should tell Lord Bolton as soon as possible." If she could cause some dismay between the Bolton's she would do it.

The door opened as Walda opened her mouth to speak. Before Sansa could see who was at the door fat Walda was hurrying to stand up and gave the most awkward curtesy that she had ever seen. It was even worse than the curtesy Shae gave the old Queen. "Your grace, what brings you here?" The meek voice spoke in shock and surprise. Sansa went very pale when she processed what Walda had just said. Damn him. Damn that bastard king! Why must he be here now of all times?! Why can't he leave her alone?! Give her peace!

"Apologizes my lady. I had requested Lady Sansa to join me last night and I just came to retrieve her." Joffrey's voice had false charm behind it. Walda's voice was even meeker now.

"Your grace, I am sorry to have delayed you with your time." She turned to face Sansa who was just now trying to keep her fear in. "I enjoyed your company. I look forward to helping with the wedding." Her words were kind and timid.

Sansa had to use all her strength to stand up and turn to face the bastard king. Taking in the fact that he had his sword with him. Gods why did he have his sword? His green eyes took her in and his smile was unnerving. He's planning something. Gods he has something horrible planned. "My lady." He smirked as he offered his arm. Not wanting to take it. Wanting to run. Wanting to fight. Wanting anything but to touch him. With a polite farewell to Walda she took his arm and they excited the room.

"You know my lady, that when a king tells you that he would like your company last night that you should have been grateful and waited for him in your chambers. Instead you made me go looking for you." His voice was cold as they walked. Oh how she hated that bastard king. How she wanted him to just drop dead right here. Right now.

"Apologizes your grace, Lady Bolton wanted to see me and I couldn't deny her."

A glance is what she received. "So you decided obeying her was a better decision than obeying your king?" The words were taunting. A threat behind each word.

Shaking her head no. "No, your grace.."

Before she could speak again he tightened his grip on her arm. "But that's what you did." The voice spat back at her in a possessive manor.

"Your grace. I had no intention to offend. It's just I... I figured you would be busy earlier with a battle coming and all." She hated him. Every part of her hated him. The wolf wanted to kill him. She prayed Stannis would win. That Stannis would kill them all. Joffrey stopped speaking for a moment acting as if he was taking her words in to account. He stopped walking for a moment causing her to stop as well. That scared her. Remembering yesterday how he slammed her against a wall. Threatening her that she was his. She wasn't. The wolf didn't belong to anyone. That she knew. She's never going to belong to any of these monsters. The fight was still in her.

He tapped her chin and made her look at him. "You look like you haven't slept well. Not very flattering of that pretty face of yours." She seethed at his words. The screams of last night came back to her. Obviously it showed on Walda's face as well that she didn't sleep last night either. Taking in Joffrey's face he seemed very well rested. He probably had a pleasant sleep with a woman screaming. The king was an evil bastard after all.

"I couldn't sleep with the screaming last night." Her voice but was a whisper that made him chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll hear a lot of that. Better get used to it." The mocking tone in his voice didn't go unnoticed as they started to walk again. Hating the fact that she was sure that he was right didn't make anything easier for her. She needed to leave here and she knew that. How would she though? Where would she even go? Her family was dead. Who could she even trust anymore?

"What did the fat bitch want with you anyways?" He finally spoke after a long silence. The question caught her off guard. She couldn't exactly tell him Walda was pregnant.

"Nothing that would interest you, your grace."

His grip became painful at that moment. "You dare not answer me! Have you forgotten your place?" His voice was loud and caused a few bystanders to look at them. He didn't care. He had no reason to care and she knew that. As a king he had the power to order anyone to their deaths. She learned that the hard way when he took her father's head.

"Your grace... I meant that it was just womanly talk.. No interest to you..." She stumbled on her words wanting to avoid his wrath.

With a sneer he seemed to calm down. "The babbling of women are never interesting," His voice was calmer. His grip still didn't loosen. "I still want an answer." His words were calm but hinting that she would regret not answering them.

Sansa had to think of what response she could give him that would satisfy him enough. "Lady Bolton, just wanted to discuss wedding preparations..." She finally spoke and his grip loosened on her. His arm finally snaking away from her. She knew that she couldn't just walk away even if he released her. His eyes warned her of that.

"The wedding shouldn't be your concern. Your wedding night on the other hand," A cruel smirk appeared on the spoiled Kings lips. "I hope for your sake that you can please that bastard." The words though showed jealousy in his tone as he started walking down the stairs to the main courtyard. Sansa knew she had no choice to follow. When she got to the courtyard she was a bit taken back. Her eyes gazing on more Lannister soldiers than she expected to see. Did more arrive over night? When she spotted Gregor Clegane that took her even more by surprise. Why was the Mountain here? Most likely by order of Tywin, the Mountain did serve him loyally. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Your grace... Why are the Mountain and more men here?" The words slipped out of her mouth quicker than she expected.

Green eyes gazed upon her, his expression going annoyed. "My Grandfather ordered them here for when Stannis arrives for battle. Apparently Grandfather and Lord Bolton are nervous about something." He waved his hand dismissively. Obviously the two of them were keeping secrets from the king. Would Ramsay know? Maybe Lady Bolton? She would prefer to get that information out of her than her soon to be husband though. Even if the king knew he wouldn't tell her. She wasn't that foolish to think she could get information from him.

"Your grace..." Right now she just wanted a reason to be as far away from him as possible. With cruel eyes he looked at her. "If I may have your pardon.. I'd like to go to the Weirwood tree in the Godswood and pray..."

He seemed to scoff at that. "Pray for what?" His voice mocking as always. "For your victory your grace... If your grandfather seems nervous than this is probably the best time for prayers..." Not that she wanted them to win. Honestly Stannis winning is what she would pray for if she still did pray.

He seemed quiet for a moment before a laugh escaped him and he quickly grabbed her wrist hard. A gasp escaped her lips. Only earning her a mocking smile. "If the lady would like to pray than I shall accompany her." He started to drag her and she knew that she couldn't fight him. Terror was coming over her at the thought of being alone with him in the woods. Gods what has she gotten herself into? As they approached the gates she saw one of the guards stand and approach them. Please. She thought. Please come with and don't leave me alone with him!

Joffrey glanced back at the solider. "Stay." He ordered calmly.

The man stopped suddenly and raised his brow. "Your grace..." He was speaking his words carefully. "You shouldn't go unprotected." He continued. The look in his eyes told Sansa he didn't like this almost as much as she did. She didn't want to be alone. Not after yesterday. Not with Joffrey.

She hoped the bastard king would listen. "I don't need protection." Joffrey warned showing he was a bit insulted. The guard seemed unconvinced but didn't say a word. All hope left Sansa at that moment. "Tell you what, if you see anyone from here following me after I leave, bring me their head." The Kings sadistic humor showed in his voice. Terror was all Sansa could feel now. The wolf inside her even was whimpering. She wasn't safe and Joffrey had a cruel idea in his mind and she knew that. With an order like that no one could save her now. What could she do to save herself? What sick game was running through that bastard Kings head? Wanting to run. Wanting to hide. Wanting to be as far away from him as she could. In that moment she prayed that the Bastard of Bolton would show up. She hated him but the thought of being alone with the lion terrified her. Her eyes pleaded with the man to help her. For him to do anything. Something. To not leave her to the king as he wished.

"As you wish, your grace." Was all the guard responded. He heart sank. Her hope of getting out of this crushed. Despite all of her fear she simply let Joffrey drag her into the Forrest alone.

They didn't speak a word to each other as they walked. The silence was a small comfort for her ever growing fears. Fears of something horrible. She'd be a fool to expect anything else. The King had let go of her hand several feet back knowing full well she would have to follow. The ground crunched under their feet as they walked. Each step made her panic fester even more. These woods posed no safety for her. Memories almost brought tears to her eyes. These woods used to be a form of comfort for her as a child. Playing children's games with her older brother Robb. Hide and seek was her favorite as a young child. When she was still small enough to hide behind the huge bark of the tress. How Robb would search for her but never could find her. As she grew older she had realized that he always let her win. Jumping out she would sneak up behind him and pounce like a wolf playing with its pack. His laugh would always bring a smile to her face. How he would tell her she won and how he could never seem to beat her. Those were happier days. Days that brought her eyes on the brink of tears now. Those days died the moment she left her home. The day the monster king in front of her ordered her father's death. The day Roose plunged a knife through her brother's heart. No. No more happy days. Now she was in the forest with the bastard king who enjoyed tormenting her. She was to be wed to the bastard son of the man who killed her brother. She'd never be happy again.

When they came into view of the Weirwood. The tree her family prayed to. The tree she prayed to as a child. The last time she was her she was naive, she had heard that she would be wed to the prince Joffrey and she had come to pray for a happy life. A life where she would be queen. Where all her dreams would come true when she married the blond in front of her. How her life would be like the songs that she loved. She was such a stupid girl. A girl with stupid wants and dreams. If she could go back she would have prayed to never leave her home. To never go to Kings Landing. That she would be content and happy with her family. That would have been her prayer. If only she knew that then.

Green eyes looked back at her and a smile appears on those cruel lips. "My lady. You look like you're about to cry," He moved closer to her, his thumb stroking underneath her eye. Cruel glee, in his gaze. Taking her pain in. "Are you afraid the old Gods won't answer your prayers?" The false sympathy was there.

Gods don't answer prayers. She prayed for mercy for her father, she prayed for Stannis to win at Blackwater, and she prayed that her brother would bring her Joffreys head. No, gods did not care about prayers, he taught her that much.

"I'm just worried about the battle your grace..." Knowing he'd want a response.

His smile grew then. The lion wanting to prey upon the wolf. "My lady, you will simply have to pray harder then," He pulled his hand away from her face and gave a mocking bow, stretching his arms towards the tree. "Go on. Pray. Pray that I shall be victorious." That would be the last thing she would ever pray for.

Trembling feet moved as her gaze stayed on him as she walked past. A wolf should never take her eyes off a lion. She approached the tree and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. She could hear his footsteps approach her from behind. Leaning in, his breath on her neck. "Is that anyway to pray?" The words purred out in dark amusement.

"Your grace..." Before she could say more she felt his foot kick the front of her foot, causing her to trip. Her hands hit the ground hard as an attempt to keep her from smacking her face against the ground. A gasp of pain came from her lips as her knees hit the ground hard. Laughter was the only sound that came from the cruel king. Gods she hated him. Every part of her hated him. The wolf inside her wanted to rip his throat out. All she could see in her mind was pushing him to his death. Damn the hound for stopping her! Damn him! Damn them all to the seven hells!

Cold steel touched her throat and her body went as still as the dead. When did he pull out his sword?

"Please your grace..." She whispered out the words in a hopeless whimper.

"My lady." The sadistic glee tone sent a shiver down her spine. Just kill me. Just get it over with she thought. Her life had been hell for so long thanks to this monster. Future only holding promises of pain and misery. The Bastard of Bolton would only cause her misery. Her family was gone. Everything she held dear was gone. Taken away by the very monsters that was always around her now. No peace, no mercy and no hope. Her head went down, ready for the blow that would cut off her head like her fathers. A blow that never came.

"If you want the old gods to hear your prayers you'll have to be more..." The way he stopped his sentence scared her. No terrified her. The tip of the blade of his sword moved down to the back of her neck. Once it touched the fabric of the back of her dress she wanted to scream and cry. To fight and kill him. To be the wolf that she was inside.

"Stay still and don't move." His voice growled at her. A ripping sound filled her with dread. Not just the ripping but the warm liquid that now was going down her back. Biting her lip at the pain she realized what was happening. Any daze of pure fury was fading and changing into panic. The pain of the cut of the cold steel going down her back was unbearable. The sounds of her dress ripping as he was cutting it down her back was deafening. She wanted to run. Head back to her home. Hell even being near the bastard of Bolton was better than this right now.

"Please... Don't..." She whispered out, barely audible. Tears going down her cheeks and blurring her vision. He's going to either kill me or rape me. She thought to herself. Have to escape. Get help. Do something! Don't just stay here and allow this! Fight! Be a Stark! Be a wolf that you are! Do something! His hands grabbed the rest of the dress and forced it off her. She was completely exposed. Alone. No one was there to help her. Gods she was alone. Trapped with a monster in the woods.

Reek, Reek it rhythms with sneak. Reek, Reek it rhythms with sneak. The words kept replaying through his mind through the night. Reminding him, making sure not to forget. Master would be so mad if he forgot. Don't let them see you. Never let them see you. Reek rhythms with sneak. Have to sneak. Never let them see. If they saw. Oh gods the fear of what would happen if they saw. Can't forget. Sneak. Don't be seen. Sneak. That's all he could think about all night. Blocking out the screams that even made its way to the kennels. Screams were nothing new for him. Growing very accustomed to even his own. The pain of his foot was agonizing. His master had been merciful though. His master did cut off his toe instead of letting it rot for a week or so. Even pleasing his master's cock had become a mercy to Reek. Pleasing master was always a mercy. Better to have a pleased master than an angry one. Most men wouldn't feel that way, most men would have felt shame. Reek wasn't a man anymore. Reek rhythms with freak. It took Reek a long time to learn his name. The rhyming helped though. Helped him remember his name.

Master had ordered that morning that Reek be bathed and clean. Master didn't want him to stink for his duty. Reek knew it was because his master didn't want to be embarrassed in front of his father or Lord Tywin. Never would he say it though. Reek had learned to burry disloyal thoughts deep down. The grey eyes of his master could always flay his mind. See right through him. For survivals sake Reek had to learn. Master always knew everything. The kennel master Ben Bones was annoyed by the order. It took his time away from taking care of the Bastards girls. Ben had cruelty in him. Ben was a man who cared more for the dogs company than people. Though Reek had learned if he acts like a dog around Ben then Ben wouldn't beat him. Another hard lesson that Reek had to learn. He was very slow with learning. The beatings got so bad that Lord Ramsay had to order them to be lessened. A few times Reek had been on the verge of death for just speaking like a human around Ben. Act like a dog he learned. Know your place. Know it and survive. So Ben followed the order and had Reeked bathed with the dogs. The cold water hurt his damaged foot. Never complain. He knew that. Ben hated complaining almost as much as his master.

The clothes Reek were given made him cry. "Reek it rhythms with freak." He mumbled to himself when Ben had to dress him. "Reek can't wear that! Master would be mad! Reek only wears rags!" His words were slurred through his crying. Angering Ben and getting Reek hit by the training whip for the dogs. It stung and Reek had to contain a whimper.

"Reek you know the rules! No talking! You will wear what Lord Ramsay has ordered!" Ben's voice was harsh and demanding. Causing Reek to cower but nod in agreement. The clothes reminded him to much of a past life that has almost been forgotten. The clothes were that a lord would wear and Reek was no lord. Just a weak freak now. Not even a man anymore. He couldn't fight it though. If this is how Ramsay wanted him dressed then he would wear what was given to him. It must be because of Lord Tywin. That must be it. If Reek is seen then it would most likely be less insulting to Tywin. Don't be seen. Never be seen. Sneak. Just sneak and report back to master when he returned. The orders were clear. Very clear. Oh, the pain would be bad if Reek was seen and he knew that. Feared that.

Ramsay had gone on a hunt that morning. A poor servant girl of around the age of twelve had angered him. The young girl was foolish and after Ramsay had scolded her for spilling wine the young girl thought it would be smart to play a trick on Ramsay. Poor Girl didn't understand. Ramsay was the only one who could play tricks. She had decided to take Ramsay's best tunic and dye it pink. Ramsay was furious when he found out. Reek was panicked when his lord was furious and the only way to comfort his master was by getting hurt. Reek got a broken rib and lost another tooth that night months back. Damon would joke with Ramsay that they should change their colors to pink because it reminded him of flesh. Even though Ramsay would laugh and joke back, Reek could see it in his master's eyes that he was planning a hunt. The girl if she was lucky would escape, if not then she would be raped by Ramsay and then flayed alive. Only if she gave a good hunt would Ramsay just slit her throat before flaying her. Reek would feel sympathy for her if his time with his master hadn't striped that away from him. The girl should have learned her place. The girl should have known that master is the only one who could play games. It made Reek wonder if that's why he was supposed to sneak today. He had heard about a game in the courtyard that the King and Myranda had played. Shooting women with a crossbow, playing games that they both shouldn't do. Master could play games with whoever he wished here, not them.

His foot burned as he walked. The leather of the shoes scraping against the exposed meat left from the flaying. His balance off even worse with now another toe missing. Reek honestly wondered if he would die from infection this time. No. That's a mercy his master would never allow. Reek would never get a peaceful death. As long as his master lived Reek knew that he would be kept away from death as well. Agonizing pain with every step it finally hit Reek he had no idea which chamber held lady Sansa. Panic was starting to set in. How could have he not ask where she would be? It's a trick. Always a trick. A voice he heard so rarely now spoke in his head. The voice of a Kraken that had been buried so far deep that Reek could hardly remember the name most days.

"Reek, Reek, it rhythms with sneak." The mumbling words he spoke to remember his name. It's not a trick. He told himself. His eyes dashed through the yard. When he started to almost lose hope he spotted Damon. Whip. That's all he could think about when he saw Damon. That fucking whip. The whip that could tear the skin to the bone. A searing pain that Reek had felt so often. Like all the Bastard boys Damon took joy in cruelty. Reek had learned which ones were crueler the hard way. Skinner was second to his master then followed by Damon. A shiver went down his spine as his legs moved subconsciously towards Damon. Ask. Just ask Reek. Asking could lead to pain. Run. Look for her yourself. No ask. Can't lose. It's a game. Sneak. Have to sneak. The whip. The whip. The broken mind fought as he went closer.

"Damon..." He spoke in not even a whisper. Damon didn't even glance at him as he was too busy talking to someone else. "Damon.." Reek spoke even louder. The man's cruel eyes feel upon him and Reek almost fell over in terror.

"Reek. Why aren't you in the fucking kennels? Trying to run away are you?" That sent Reek into a full blown panic attack.

Starting to hyperventilate Reek shook his head. "Never Run! Good Reek! Loyal Reek! Please... Damon..."

Cruel laughter just came from the big man. Causing Reeks stomach to turn. "Oh Reek. You're such a loyal bitch aren't you? Please though. Give me a reason to have some fun."

Don't faint. Reek thought at the cruel man's words. "Damon.. Master... Master wants me to sneak... Reek rhythms with sneak..."

Damon turned his full attention towards the broken man. Raising a brow at Reeks words. "Get to the point Reek. I don't have all day." Putting his hands on his whip Reeks eyes went wide.

"Damon! Please... Where is masters... Masters bride chambers!" Broken words came out through sobs that Damon had to strain hard to understand him. Babbling the words over and over again. Trying to get Damon to understand. He must understand. The knife gods the knife his master would use if he failed. His foot burned in pain, a reminder of his master's anger. Please Damon! Please help! His mind screamed out, still only the same babbling sentence kept repeating. Tears were coming down Reeks cheeks. He was a sobbing mess. Hysterical. Shaking badly. Terrified of failing master. When a slap hit his cheek and the taste of copper filled his mouth, dead silence came from him.

"Reek! Shut the fuck up already!" Damon was enraged. Fearful blue dead eyes looked up at the very large man. "Fat Walda bitch wanted to see her. I took her there myself. Go on now Reek, sneak like master wants you to and hurry before I have some fun with you instead. Then I'll tell Ramsay that you didn't want to obey to his orders."

Reek ran at the cruel man's words, more liked tripped and fell into the dirt. His knees popping from the pain. Laughter was the only response as he scurried away in a hysterical way for the other men. He was used to be laughed at by Ramsay's men. It didn't bother him anymore. The flaying knife taught him shame really meant nothing.

Reek was sweating profusely as he limped as fast as he could. How stupid of him could he have been not asking ahead of time where Sansa would be? Master always called him dim witted and maybe he truly was. Worse of all the pain from his flayed foot was making each step unbearable. Not even forgetting he was going near the one place of Winterfell, Roose told him never to go. Why couldn't his master have just had Damon or Skinner do this for him? Why did it have to be Reek? His master knew that this was dangerous for the likes of Reek. Did his master want him to get hurt by Roose of all people? Shaking his head hard enough it made him dizzy, almost causing him to fall down the stairs he was already barely making it up, just wanting those devious thoughts out of his head. If his master wanted him hurt, he would be. That had been painfully obvious by every scar, missing fingers, and toes and crafted all over his body. Reek also knew his master was very possessive, Reek belonged to him and no matter how much he wanted death his master would never allow it.

So Reek watched, hidden in the shadows, staring at the door to Lady Bolton's chambers. It felt like he was standing there forever and every moment made his fear start to grow. What if Roose came back and came the way where Reek was hidden? That was a thought that terrified him to the core. Suddenly Reek saw the blond haired king enter the corridor. His breath caught in his throat. The king he remembered him very well in the back of his mind. The mind of a man who died in Reek a long time ago, or so he thought. Watching the spoiled king caused an anger that could only be coming from Theon. No. Can't think of him. Can't ever be him. Theon had to stay dead. Master would be livid. Stay down. Go back to sleep. Go away Theon! His mind battled with himself. He shouldn't be here. We can't let him near Sansa! Who knows what he'll do to her! He killed the one man who was truly our father! Theon's voice echoed in Reeks head. In a moment of desperation, he stomped on his other foot that was flayed, covering his mouth to keep in the whimper from the agonizing pain. A reminder of who he was now. Ramsay had stripped Theon clean from him, piece by piece, skin by skin, fingers and toes, sexual humiliation and the games that he always lost. No. Reek was all that could remain, Theon couldn't ever stay. The pain in his foot made the other side of him be locked away once more.

Reek watched the door waiting for the king to leave and when it finally happened his whole body cringed inwardly. Seeing Sansa, her arm locked with his and the obvious mask she had hiding her despair made him want to flee towards her or away from her, not really sure which one. He could hear a little of their conversation. Sneak, don't let them see you. Luckily for Reek they weren't coming his way, so he followed, slowly, staying in the darkness. Why'd it have to be her? Why'd she have to be here? It's not safe for her. She's in danger. He couldn't help her. All he could do is follow, staying as far as possible but never losing sight of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Theon Greyjoy broke through the surface of the waves. Taking a deep breath of the cold air to fill his lungs, as Reek scurried away into the dark depths of the dungeons of the Dreadfort. Sea blue eyes focused on the scene at the Weirwood tree. A sight that made him resurface once more. Reek had protested his return, but with no Lord Ramsay insight his protest had fallen on deaf ears. Observing the scene was just too much for his broken mind to handle. So there he stood hidden behind a tree, watching what he knew could unfold if he didn't act.

Sansa Stark's tattered remains of her once elegant dress laid on the ground beside her. Her creamy skin was painted crimson with her blood and that was a sight Theon couldn't bear. Sneak and don't intervene, Reek had warned him, but the once Kraken Prince could not oblige that advice. Now that he was there, however he couldn't fathom how he could stop such a horrendous display from taking place. The King was mocking her with cruel words, he was sure, but he couldn't hear what was said between the two of them.

"Lady Sansa, belongs to master now." Reek muttered with a tremble in his tone, from the hidden place of his mind.

"A fate worse than death," Theon spoke so softly, he was sure only the wind could hear him.

"You can't save her, we can't save anyone." Reek reminded him.

Flaying knifes that kissed his skin, pierced through his thoughts. Agony when his flesh was rend to make him remember a name that was not his own. His fingers gingerly touched the scarf that was tightly around his neck as a reminder of who he had been for so long. It had replaced the dog collar that he wasn't allowed to wear as long as the King and Lord Tywin were here. Despite that, the meaning never changed. Ramsay's pet. Nothing more and nothing less. Just the reminder almost made him, hide away again, but Sansa's sobs kept him stable.

Theon's gaze drifted to the blond king and he told himself that it was not Ramsay that was making her cry. That it wasn't Ramsay who was threatening her maidenhood. It wasn't Ramsay who had rend her skin, in the sights of the old Gods her house had worshiped. If it had been Ramsay, then he was certain he wouldn't have dared intervened. Reek would be standing here and not Theon if it were. King Joffrey was cruel, yes, but he wasn't Ramsay Bolton.

That had been his only solace in his actions that followed when he watched the boy start to untie his breaches, like a prayer that had been answered for him, there was a decent size stone near his foot. Perhaps, it had been madness that took over his body and made him pick the up the stone from the ground. His grip wasn't perfect with how little fingers that he luckily had left. When Lady Sansa's pleads of mercy reached his ears and a prayer to the old Gods, the new Gods, even his old Drowned God on his lips he aimed the stone from his hidden spot and threw.

Miraculously, his prayers had been answered and a surprised cry was heard from the boy kings throat. His back hit the bark of the tree so quickly to hide himself, he almost gasped out in pain. His heart pounded in his chest as terror overtake him. Theon Greyjoy had just struck a king, not just any king, but the king who had beheaded the only father he had truly known for the boys own amusement. An act punishable by death, if not worse.

As his legs shook and he slid down the tree, as silently as he could, he didn't pay attention to the yells of ire from the blond king. No, his mind was on a different matter. Death. How sweet, would it have been to welcome the eternal embrace? Theon could sink below the seas and have the Drowned God take him home. All he would have to do is make his presence known to cruel king. A thin smile graced his lips, a smile he hadn't had ever since his stay at the Dreadfort. However, he couldn't allow his end to come. Not when Sansa was at the mercy of his Lord. There wasn't much that could be done to change the fate he knew was waiting for her come her wedding night. Still, he could be there to help her in some form. She'd at least have him to rely in. It was naive for him to believe in a song such as that. Ramsay would destroy any illusions of services of safety Theon could provide. But, in just this one moment, he had protected her and that might have to do in the end.

The distant sounds of barking Hounds made his body go stiff. Theon held his breath as he listened to the wind. An echo so faint he wasn't even sure if he was hearing correctly. Inside he knew. Ramsay had gone hunting this day and his lord was out there. Reek started to fight for domination again as the terror engulfed him. If the Hounds came closer then his lord would not be far behind. If Ramsay came upon the scene, he didn't know what would happen. Reek wanted to run, but he couldn't leave lady Sansa as vulnerable as she was.

Sansa couldn't believe it when Joffrey yelped in pain. She had her face pushed into the dirt and hadn't seen what happened. Everything went slow motion for her in the moments that followed. Not even remembering when she had sat up and looked back at her tormentor. Blood was dripping from his brow, as Joffrey hissed in pain. His green eyes were dangerous and made her shiver. As she averted her gaze, she spotted the offending weapon. A stone sat on the ground near her side. Who had thrown it? Who had saved her? Sansa would have thanked the stranger profusely if she didn't realize the added danger she was now in by the Kings yells.

"Who fucking struck me?" Joffrey yelled out. "Come the fuck out here now you craven! I'll have your head for this!" His body was shaking with barely controlled rage.

No one came forth and she couldn't blame them either. Joffrey may have called them a craven, but all she could think of them as being brave. After all, the King was not merciful and anyone in the North would have known that much. Whoever had intervened on her behalf would surely meet a terrible fate. It left her feeling a form of gratitude and sorrow for who this stranger was. She doubt she'd ever get the chance to thank them as the King would not allow this to go unpunished.

For a splitting second she had wondered if it had been her betrothed who had thrown the stone. Audacity seemed to be a trait fitting the bastard and she wouldn't have put it past him to do such a grievous mistake. Another part of her reasoned that if it had been Ramsay then he wouldn't be hiding. Sansa had seen the pleasure in his icy stare with every jape he had given towards the King. No, Ramsay wouldn't have resulted to hiding and would have much preferred to deal with the precarious situation she was in face to face.

Joffrey turned his attention on her and Sansa backed up from the enraged King. His emerald eyes shone with murderous intent and they were solely aimed at her. Sansa knew then that she wouldn't get out of this unscathed as well as the same person who had temporally saved her.

"Did you think that you could have ordered someone to attack me and get away with it, Lady Stark?" He spat out her to title with venom as he took another step towards her.

Shaking her head a little too quickly she tried to reason with the irate blond, "Your grace, I would never do such a thing."

Her words did not satiate his anger, "Don't you dare lie to me," he grabbed her flaming hair and yanked her face up to look at him. Blue orbs stared frightened into green. "I left explicit orders that anyone who followed us would lose their head and you're trying to tell me someone would risk their skin for a cunt like you, without you giving the order to do so?" His tone was sharp and deadly. "What do you take me for? A fool?"

"I don't know who had attacked your person," her voice was but a whisper, "I do not have any alleys here." She couldn't stop the disdain from lacing her statement.

Before Joffrey could berate her more the sound of a twig snapping might as well had been as loud as thunder. Both of their heads snapped to the location where the sound had come from, but neither could see anyone. Not to gently did Joffrey remove his grip from her hair as he picked up his discarded sword from the ground.

Run now, before he finds you. Her mind screamed to whoever was hidden. She couldn't bear to see more bloodshed on her account.

When Joffrey had taken not more than five steps towards the location, there was another sound heard. Dogs barking. Sansa watched as Joffrey's back went stiff at the sound. They couldn't be that far off from them. Ramsay had mentioned something about hunting at dinner. She remembered. Her hands covered her vulnerable breasts at the thought. Having the bastard see her like this would not be acceptable. Who would even take her side of the story if they were discovered? She'd be shamed and could be put to death or punished even when it was no fault of her own. Green eyes regarded her for a while before a cruel laugh escaped her.

"I shall leave you be, my lady," he took great amusement at her realization that she was being left out here alone and exposed. "Enjoy your time with the company of your Gods." With that he headed back the direction which they came. Leaving Sansa alone and dreadfully anticipating the soon be arrival of her betrothed, if the loudening sounds of Hounds closing in were the case.

Theon had waited long enough until he was positive that the King was gone for now. Standing was even harder than before as the realization that he couldn't just leave lady Sansa alone in the state that she was overpowered him. Must to Reeks objection and knowing that he was explicitly breaking his Lords orders he removed his cloak and started walking towards her. There was going to pain from this, but the guilt would have hurt him more than a flaying knife ever could if he had done nothing. His legs felt like stone with each agonizing step he took. It had been years since they had truly feasted their eyes upon each other.

Even as he tried to avoid it, his gaze betrayed him as they scanned her exposed skin. It was littered with goosebumps from the cold and the closer he got to her did he notice the scars that laced her skin. What horrors had she faced since she left Winterfell as a child? He wondered bitterly. Theon could only hope they weren't as savage as his own. At one time in his youth he had been foolish enough to think Ned Stark would allow him to marry her. That was a dream that was as grounded in delusion as when he believed he could appease his father by claiming Winterfell. A decision he knew would haunt him even when the Drowned God claimed him, when puffy blue eyes looked upon him. He'd gladly take another fortnight in the Dreadfort dungeon over the look he was recovering from her now.

Sansa had heard someone approaching her, she had been terrified it might have been Joffrey returning so she didn't look up. However, when no words were spoken she dared a glance only to be caught in a completely different wave of emotion. Her gaze had stopped him in his tracks from approaching forward even more. It was as if she had slain him herself just by her stare alone.

"Theon," his name left her lips before she could stop herself.

There was no sly smile that she had remembered plastered always in his countenance of his youth. He had always been lean, but now he looked like skin and bone. His hair had grown long and even if it had looked like it had been recently washed, it was definitely not clean. Once he stood with all the arrogance of the world, he now slouched. Blue eyes looked at his fingers that was gripping his cloak tightly and she noticed the lack of digits that should be there. Theon looked pitiful to her and the years have not been kind to him. Despite all of this, her heart couldn't conceive a shred of kindness for him. No matter what he had become, this was still the same man that betrayed her family and murdered her brothers in cold blood.

Theon seemed loss in what to do as he stood there, however when the Hounds in the distance barked it seemed to make him startle. "I'm sorry." He muttered so quietly she had to strain herself to hear him. He approached her again and before she could protest his proximity to her, he draped his cloak around her.

Sansa would not thank him, however as she stood wrapping the cloak tightly on her lithe body. There was so much she had wanted to say to him. To curse his name for killing her brothers. How she wanted him dead for the crimes he had committed against her House. Yet, when she opened her mouth to speak, none of her ire came out, and only a question that was close to a sob escaped her.

"Why?" It was only one word, but all the meaning was there. Every accusation she could make against him. Every desperate pleading of why Bran and Rickon were dead and he was alive? Why he had betrayed Robb who had been nothing, but a brother to him? Why was he even here? And most importantly, why had he risked his life just now to save her from being taken against her will in the snow.

Sea blue eyes looked away from her and down to the ground as only the sound of the chilled wind was between them. His body twitched and trembled and yet it was becoming clear he would not answer her. Taking a step away from him and no longer wanting to be around for whatever ever he had to say was when he looked back up at her.

"I'll escort you back, Lady Stark." His voice was broken and she didn't even bother to respond to him. When he offered his arm to her, she ignored it and walked ahead of him. Sansa heard his sigh and his fast paced limping behind her. Pulling his cloak tighter around herself all she wanted to do was disappear in the materials warm embrace. To be far away from cruel kings, a bastard of a traitor and the broken Kraken Prince who betrayed her family.

Ramsay's hunt had been a bland one at best. Not even worth the meal for his beloved bitches even if they seemed too had enjoyed it. The servant girl hadn't even ran very far when he gave her a head start. Instead she chose to hide from him, which ended the hunt much too quickly. Her name would not be added to the list for his future Hounds. She hadn't even been worth wasting the time to enjoy her body or flay her. At least his girls were fed and he had the rest of the day to spend with a certain she-wolf.

His mind wandered to what delights he could experience with his new toy. How he would go about breaking her down until she only had him to rely on. It excited him, but at the same time he couldn't quench his concerns over leaving her out of his sights while the King was around. Not that he left her fully unguarded as his trusted pet would report anything that had happened while he was away. If Reek had behaved then a gift would be bestowed upon him, if not, well he'd have more fun than his hunt was anyways.

Ramsay noticed his Hounds get distracted from their original path. That was peculiar. He had trained them well enough to know where to go, but they also sniffed out the scent of blood as well as his flaying knifes did. Instead of reprimanding his girls from diverting from the path he had allowed them to lead him where they so desperately wanted to go. His sadistic childish curiosity was getting the better of him the faster they ran. His horse kept the pace and when the Hounds surrounded their target, did his glee turn into ire.

His girls didn't attack without his command, but they didn't allow their prey a chance to escape. Neither would, Ramsay. Icy eyes gazed upon the shaking of his pet and the wolf that stood next to him in the snow. As he dismounted his horse, he slowly approached upon them both. Reek had noticed him first as Sansa was too pre-occupied with not being devoured alive.

"Sit." Ramsay ordered in a dark tone, and as his Hounds obeyed, he was only slightly amused when Reek did as well.

Sansa's wide eyes looked at him and a grin naturally appeared on his face at her pale face. One command and she'd be dead and all three of them knew that as clear as day. Her state of dress surprised him from the games he could play in that moment. Ramsay's eyes took in the cloak that was held tightly against her thin body, when he looked at his favorite pet he knew then that it had belonged to Reek. What had transpired in the few hours he was away?

"M'Lady," he greeted in feigned kind voice. As he almost greeted Reek by the name he had given him, he stopped himself, "Theon." He added a bit more forcefully. She'd learn Reeks name when a better opportunity presented itself.

Reek cringed at the name and was about to protest it when his icy stare warned him to keep quite. There would be time for his punishment latter.

"Lord Ramsay," she greeted him in a shaky voice and he gave her a charming as she didn't look at him, but only at his girls.

With a chuckle he mocked her, "They are loyal beast and won't hurt you," the hidden meaning was there that she was fully at his mercy. A mercy he wasn't known to give.

Sansa nodded ever so slowly, but didn't dare move a muscle more than that. "Could you, send them away, my lord?" She pleaded with him.

Ramsay left her pleas in the air for longer than was necessary. Watching them both as they got even more nervous with what his verdict might be. His cock twitched at the sight of it all and he contemplated forcing himself on them both with the threat of his Hounds to devour them near-by. One wrong move on their part and his girls wouldn't hesitate. They never did when he hunted his prey. The idea was growing root inside his mind, but he shooed it away for now. After he was wed to his wolf would he make that fantasy become reality he told himself. Even then it didn't lessen any the growing need in his breeches.

"Home." He told his Hounds and they obeyed. They knew where to go and he was sure his friend Ben Bones would question their return without him latter. That would be a story the elder man would enjoy hearing.

"Thank you." Sansa let out a sigh of relief that he payed no attention to as he was looking at the cowering mess on the snowy ground next to her.

"Is that anyway to behave, Theon?" Ramsay commented which made his pet look at him in terror. There was hidden anger in his tone and Reek knew it. "You are a lord, aren't you not?" He added insult that if Sansa wasn't near him, would have Reek pleading for him to stop. Shakily he watched his pet stand up as his eyes didn't even look at his master.

"Sorry, m'lord." He apologized just once, when they both knew he wanted to do so profusely.

For Sansa his next sentence might have seemed like a pardon for Reek's behavior, but that was only because she hadn't learn quite yet. She would soon though. "It's very well, m'lord, we shall speak later when I am done spending time with my lady."

The whimper was heard and Sansa looked at Reek slightly perplexed, Ramsay had to give his creature some credit for not breaking down in that second with the terror he was clearly feeling.

"Yes, m'lord, good day, Lady Sansa." Was all he said as he limped as fall away from the two of them as he could.

Ramsay was now alone with his new wolf and the questions were plaguing his mind as he approached her. No doubt what he had stumbled into had been due to the King, but what lengths of torment had been done while he was away? Sansa looked like she wanted to run from him as he now stood in front her. Her eyes avoided his own as his fingers pulled slightly to open the cloak she was wearing. Her grip didn't budge however and the defiant look she had given him made him more irritated than his pet not following his orders. His icy eyes narrowed on her when she spoke. If she had been paying attention to him, she would have fallen to her knees and begged for his pardon right then and there.

"Don't." She whispered and that demand of him would cause her so much pain later. The authoritative tone that was common for a Stark was so clear in her voice, that as a Bolton he wanted to flay her skin and make a coat out of it like the Red Kings of his ancestors. She feared the Lion King, when she should fear the most accurate portrayal of a Red King standing right in front of her now.

His wolf would learn that only he gave demands. That her pleas would always fall on deaf ears with him. That any mercy he would give her would be a blessing from this day forth. If he decided to grace her with any at all. A Stark had no authority over a Bolton no longer. She may have been the key to keeping the north for his House. Sansa Stark may have been the one that would further the Bolton bloodline. She would be his wife and as his new toy. Damn the king if he attempted to change that. Even damn his father if he would interfere with what Ramsay was going to do to her once she belonged to him in the sights of the old Gods. The second that one word had the audacity to leave her lips, she had sealed her fate to his choosing. Made him even more obsessed with turning her into what he wanted as he had done to Theon Greyjoy.

"Sansa," he didn't grace her with a title as he cupped her face, so gently in his hands and placed a shy kiss to her lips. "Do be a _sweetling_ and tell your soon to be husband what happened while I was away?" His voice was so soft as if he was the kindest man in all of Westeros.

 _You forgot to ask if I'm a liar. I'm afraid I am._ His past words from so long ago echoed appropriately in his mind.


End file.
